sentimientos
by mari-nyaa
Summary: kaname y yuuki parten de la escuela despues de el accidente con rido, empiezan una nueva vida en paris acompañada de amigos pero los celos y las dudas que empiezan a aparecer ¿que pasara?
1. paris

**Holi holi comotan bno este es mi primer fick espero que les guste.**

**Cap. 1 París.**

Yuuki dormía de forma profunda recostada sobre el hombro de kaname el cual estaba tranquilo y sereno, aido y ruka discutían de absurdos temas y kaim miraba a la ventana tratando de ignorar las bobas peleas que habían dentro del auto.

Kaname observaba el tranquilo rostro de yuuki sobre el cual caían barios cabellos castaños los cuales no se atrevió a correr para no despertarla de su sueño.

-¡kaname!-casi grito aido- ya dile a ruka que deje de fastidiarme.

-yo no estoy haciendo nada-replico.

-claro que si!.

-¡que no!-gruño.

- boba.

-niño.

-¡BOBA!

-¡NIÑO!

-¡BASTA!- exploto kaim -¡AMBOS SON UNOS NIÑOS BOBOS!

Ruka y aido quedaron perplejos ante tal reacción, la cual remplazaron por unas miradas atentas ante el suspiro de la joven que ya despertaba de su profundo sueño.

-ugh… kaim, ruka, aido…-sonrió aun somnolienta, luego dirigió sus manos a su cara para sobarse los ojos y quitarse los cabellos de la cara-…yo, ¡ah kaname sempai!- casi se cae del asiento el notar que estaba prácticamente acostada sobre el.

-buenos días yuuki- dijo sonriente.

-humm…yo… buenos días-sonrió tímidamente-¿donde estamos?

-llegando a parís.

-¡parissss!-casi grito- pero…¿Cómo?.

-bueno as dormido durante dos días- dijo aido con una risita tonta.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto confusa y ruka dio un codazo en las costillas a aido.

-no le haga caso yuuki sama es un idiota.

-ehhhh!-replico aido- yo solo decía que kaname no es una cama… per en esta ocasión actuó como uno… y además yuuki duerme en unas posiciones un poco…¡tsk!-se quejo al recibir otro golpe esta vez en la cabeza-¡ayyyyyy rukaaaa!

-te lo mereces.

-lamento la molestia kaname sempai- dijo yuuki con timidez y las mejillas con un ligero rubor.

-no hay problema-sonrió.

-hey miren esto!- grito kaim asomando su cabeza por la ventana.

Todos se inclinaron hacia la ventana para observar la maravillosa vista que les proporcionaba la ciudad de parís.

**Jejejeejje se que pudo ser algo corto pero bno es solo una pequeña introducción a lo que sique, discúlpenme si estuvo mal pero acepto abiertamente criticas y sugerencias…..porfis dejar review!**


	2. comenzando una nueva vida

**Hay gracias gracias por leer y dejar reviews se que debo mejorar varias cosas pero juro que hago mi mayor esfuerzo y trato de mejorar disculpen si me tardo un poco es que me estoy mudando y no tengo internet por lo cual mis tiempos de escritura se han vuelto un poco limitados pero bno esperon les guste.**

**Respuestas a reviws:**

**Anzu-san: hay dios mio no puedo creer que lo leiste gracias por el reviw es para mi un honor que tu leas esta historia pues soy tu mas grande fan :D amo tu historia y dare lo mejor para complacer los deceos de ti y de todos mis lectores.**

**Rouse malfoy: gracias por tus criticas, si si se tengo orrografia aguda y me averguenzo pero hago m mayor esfuerzo y tratare de mejorar gracias por leer.**

**zsck1997: ajaj si claro e prometo alargarlos pero ese fue solo una pequeña introduccion a la historia.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Matsuri Hino ( T.T )**

**Comenzando una nueva vida**

El auto se detubo frente a un hotel de 5 estrellas con un nombre completamente impronunciable o almenos para mi, estaba lleno de luces y alegria, llegavan autos elegantes de todo tipo y de ellos se bajaban personas de la mas alta alcurnia.

-¡ alfin ¡!_ grito aido como un niño que havia tenido que aguantar un viaje de años sin un solo juguete, abrio la puerta con desespero causando una caida en pleno rostro.

-ouch- dijo yuuki.

-tonto- dijo ruka al momento que bajava del auto y pásaba sobre la espalda de aido que aun permanecia en el suelo.

-en eso estoy de acuerdo ruka- confirmo kaim al tiempo que bajaba de la misma manera.

Yuuki fua mas discreta y espero a que kaname bajara o almenos a que aido se pusiera en pie, kaname extendio su mano y ayudo a yuuki a bajar con una ligera beña.

Vienvenidos- dijo un hombre vestido de botones al momento que se disponia a resivir el equipaje- ¿tienen reserva?

Si- dijo kaname.

Bien entonces pasen tranquilos y reclamen sus llaves en la resepcion, yo mismo me asegurare de que su equipaje llegue a la avitacion.

Gracias- dijo caname sereno al tiempo que proseguia hacia delante seguido por los demas.

Yuuki observava cada detalle del gran hotel, tenia una convinacion perfecta de colores en mayotia dorados, havian varias decoaciones frorales posadas sobre las colubnas y un enorme candelabro colgava del techo brillando como ningun otro, espero pasiente como los demas mientras hablaba con la recepsionista, en frances, por lo cual no entendio completamente nada de lo que decian. Nunca fue buena para el idioma… o la matematica… la geografia, ¡pero en fin el punto es que no entendio nada!.

La recepsionita era una mujer joven vastante bonita a la vista, tenia una gran sonrrisa en el rostro tenia bonito ojos café y un cabello mas negro que la mismisima noche, se mostrava coqueta ante kaname, lo cual desperto algo de curiosidad por yuuki al ver que tocaba mucho la mano de kaname mientras le pasava todos los papeles, por un momento penso en ir y gritar -¡el es mio maldita zorra!- y agarrarla de los abellos arrancandole un gran mechon de pelo, pero se tranquilizo al ver que kaname no le prestaba la mas minima atension.

Kaname se giro con los papeles en la mano y mostrando una deslumbrante sonrrisa a yuuki, por lo que yuuk correspondio a la sonrrisa ( y por el echo de que kaname habia dejado a esa mujer con una cara de desepsion por su fallido intento de conquista).

-…bien…. Ruka- extendio su mano para pasarle una llave y un papel- aido… kaim…- iso lo mismo pero dejando a yuuki con las manos extendidas y a la espera de su llave.

Luego todos prosiguieron a caminar hacia el elevador todos entraron pero antes de que kaname pudiera entrar yuuki tiro de la manga de su camisa evitando que se escapara.

-k-kaname sempai….¿y mi llave?- pregunto incredula.

- tu y yo compartiremos havitacion yuuki- dijo como si nada.

-¿q…que?

- ¿hay algun problema? o…- se inclino hasta pocos centimetros de su cara- ¿tan malo seria dormir junto a mi?.

Yuuki se puso roja como untomate, sentia calor, no es que le molestara dormir junto a kaneme…. Es solo que… que….que…. ¡por dios no se le ocurria nada!

-n..no no no lo malinterpre n…no hayy p…probrema jeje –sonrrio fingidamente.

Kaname ingreso al elevador y yuuki le siguio cuando el elevador llego al ultimo piso bajaron y se repartieron es sus respectivas alcobas.

-es esta yuuki- dijo kaname apuntando hacia una puerta al final del pasillo, ingreso la llave y la puerta se abrio facilmente.

-wow- exclamo yuuki.

La habitacion era muy amplia, de colores dorados blancos y ocres, con un pequeño refrigerador, tenian una vista preciosa de toda la ciudad y tenian un gran rramo de flores con dulces y una tarjeta de vienvenida por parte del otel, el baño era enorme y con yna tina mas grande que la misma cama y entonses lo noto…. La cama… no no la cama… "una sola cama" y entoses su cara se volvio a poner de un rojo tomate tratando de dar la espalda a kanem que dejaba su chaqueta sobre el sopa al tiempo que desabrochaba unos cuantos botones de su camisa para sentirse comodo.

Era tan bello.

**Jejejejejeje si si ya se que no es tan larga como lo habia prometido pero sufro de una crisis de inspiracion y tiempo pero bno juro que mejorare, hasta la proximaaaa, porfis porfis dejen review, me aran la persona mas feliz si lo hacen, **

**Sayonaraaaaaa paz….mari-nyaa fuera!**


	3. calor

**Holi holi holiiii como tannnn, los extrañe discúlpenme la demora deveras jejejejej bueno aki ta el 3 capi.**

**Cap3. Calor.**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a**

Yuuki cepillaba su ahora largo cabello con delicadeza, no lo tenia tan largo desde que era pequeña, no podía creer que ahora estaba compartiendo una nueva vida, una vida junto a kaname, lejos de la escuela, de su padre que la crio con tanta dedicación, de zero….extrañaba a zero, aunque hubiera jurado matarla, es mas que regresaría solo para matarla era otro hermano que no olvidaría. Una pequqña lagrima de deslizo por su mejilla y entonces kaname entro a la habitación y se las limpio rápidamente.

-llegue yuuki…-dijo para luego poner una cara entre preocupación y tristeza, también algo de confucion-…¿estas llorando?

-ehhh…. Esto jajajaja no tranquilo estoy bien jajaja esto jeje es solo polvo.

Kaname se hacerco con paso rápido pero tranquilo y con una mano tomo la barbilla de yuuki para alzar su mirada, el escasamente húmedo rostro de yuuki quedo a solo centímetros del de kaname causando que un tono carmín se posara en sus mejillas.

-no tienes por que mentirme yuuki…-dijo comprensivo- …dime que te pasa.

-es solo que….extraño a mi padre- bueno no era toda la verdad pero era sierto.

Kaname acaricio la megilla de la joven y hacerco su rostro, los labios de kaname llegaron a rozar los de yuuki pero se detuvieron y se disponían a retroceder pero entonces algo lo tomo por sorpresa y los brazos de la joven tomaron con suavidad la cabeza de kaname enredando levemente sus dedos en su cabello y hacercando su cabeza para unir sus labios en un muy suave pero calido beso, los labios de yuuki se movieron con suavidad y kaname la siguió con facilidad, el mundo desapareció para ambos, era un momento en el que solo existían ellos dos y nada podía apagar la llama que se había encendido en sus corazones, yuuki estaba tan feliz, lo amaba y savia que el lo hacia también, estaba ruborizada y lsu cara no había secado aun pero el simple hecho de que kaname estuviera allí que la estuviese besando que savia que compartirían una cida juntos la hacia inmensamente feliz.

Los labios de yuuki comenzaron a despegarse con lentitud, parecía que kaname no quería parar, es mas no quería dejarla nunca, sin envargo la dejo ir, yuuki mantenía la mirada baja y varias lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse nuevamente por su rostro, kaname trato de alzar su mirada pero la joven no lo dejo, entonces se lanzo a sus brazos y perdió el equilibrio callendo sentado sore el sillón, yuuki poso su cabeza en el regazo de kaname y el empezó a acaricar sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-¿Qué te pasa yuuki?-pregunto nuevamente.

-nada… es solo que….yo…- se levanto sobre sus rodillas y poso nuevamente sus labios contra los del joven que respondió al beso, fue un beso tan delicado, es como si cada movimiento fluyera despertando una sensación tierna y llena de amor en cada uno, lyuuki despago sus labios de los de kaname y se limito a juntar su frente con la de su amado y luego lo miro a los ojos, esos preciosos ojos borgoña que tanto adoraba estaban mirando fijamente a los sullos, por un momento crello poder ver en interior de su alma y entonces lo dijo con todo su corazón-te amo tanto…

Kaname se quedo completamente inmóvil jamás habría llegado a aimaginar tal reacción, fue totalmente inesparado, pero era algo que había añorado tanto, su cuerpo se lleno de un inexplicable calor que inundo todo su pecho, estaba feliz, lo mas feliz que había estado en toda su vida.

Esta ves caname tomo el rostro de yuuki entre sus manos y junto nuevamente sus labios, esta ves en un beso mas fuerte como si hubiera estado comprimido por mucho tiempo para finalmente explotar en la pacion de un beso hambriento y apacionado, con amor y decespero hasta quedar sin aire, entonces se despegaron y kaname abrazo a yuuki confuerza mientras que ella se escondia en su pecho, la amaba tanto, no quería dejarla ir, quería quedar inmovilisado en el momento y dejarla fundirse en sus brazos, yna sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios y una lagrima de felicidad se deslizo por su mejilla.

-te amo…-dijo.

…..

Ruka desempacaba su maleta, su habitación era bastante amplia, tenia de todo, menos con que entretenerse, comenzaba junto a todos una nueva vida, dejaba atrás todo lo que había ocurrido en la academia desde el rechazo de kaname hacia sus sentimientos, pero que luego había demostrado su fidelidad y su dignidad de confianza, además de ser haceptada por yuuki sama y por kaname para acompañarlos, claro tambian a kaim y a el tonto de aido, las peleas que había sufrido con el asunto de rido, pero lo que mas le dolia es que en todo el tiempo que había pasado jamás había encontrado a esa persona espacial que la amara y que ella pudiera amar, pero había que ser obtimista, savia que un dia el amor llegaría atravesando la pueta. Entonces unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos y la puerta se habri levemente, kaim asomo lentamente la cabeza por la puerta y miro a ruka que tenia medio cuepo girado hacia la maleta.

-ejem, emmm hola…..¿puedo pasar?- bueno que ella dijera que iva a entrar por la puerta no sin¡gnificaba que esta extraña coincidencia dijera algo, bueno kaim había sido su amigo de mucho tiempo y era de los que mejor se comportaban con ella, era casi su mejor amigo por asi decirlo.

-si claro- accedió tranquila.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunto kaim al tiempo que habría por completo la puerta y la bovia a cerrar con algo de fuerza.

-esto….nada, solo desempacar y pensar un poco.

-pensar…¿pensar en que?-pregunto curioso al tiempo que se sentaba en la cama al lado de la maleta que hacia distancia entre el y ruka.

-….- ¡amor dijo para si misma!-…nada en espacial, bueno supongo que mañana podre encontrar algo que hacer…es parís después de todo.

-¿y por que no buscar algo que hacer justo ahora?….-dijo al tiempo que tomaba la peueña tarjeta de bienvenida que había sobre el nochero junto a la cama.

-ja si claro como no…como si hubiera algo lo suficientemente entretenido en este hotel para entretenerme…¿Por qué no le preguntas a aido, seguramente también esta buscando algo que hacer y sabes como se pone cuando no hace nada…

….

aido estaba tirado en el sofá con una cara agonizante…..estaba al limite del aburrimiento, una persona no podía aguantar en una vida asi, no entendía como lo hacían los humanos…. moriría de aburrimiento si seguía así.

-estoi muriendo…..-dijo al tiempo que lanzaba un cojín al aire sobre su cabeza desafortunadamente golpeo u jarron el cual callo al suelo destrozándose en mil pedazos, aido no presto la mas minima atención estaba tan concentrado en su gran pesar…llamado aburrimiento que apenas si noto el ruido que iso la puerta al abrirse y tras ella apareció kaname que dirigió su mirada al jarron vuelto trizad, además de ello habían varias ojas y pedazitos de basura por el suelo, la cama desordenada y la ropa de la maleta tirada sobre ella, aido giro la mirada a kaname al ver esa exprecion seria y enojada que se marcaba en su rostro, no llevaba ni una hora en el hotel y su habitación ya estaba vuelta trisas, trago saliva de manera ruidosa para luego solo soltar un grito.

…

yuuki se había puesto un camizon blanco que le llegaba por poco a los talones, recogió su cabello en una larga trensa y aunque su cabello era ahora tan largo no era lo suficiente para agarrar algunos cabellos que le colgaban a lados del rostro….pero no se veía mal.

-¿quieres una manta?- pregunto kaname- en parís las noches sueles ser frias.

-mmm no gracias con la cobija me vasta- sonrió.

-bien- respondió al tiempo que bolvia a guartar las manta en el armario de la habitación.

después de haber organizado todo fueron a la cama, no fue tan difícil como yuuki pensó, la noche era tranquila y a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas la luz de la ciudad estraba por su amplia ventana dando a yuuki una de las mejores vistas que había tenido en su vida.

comenzó a hacer frio….demaciado frio…un fri en verdad exagerado, sus piernas comenzaron a congelarse y sus manos estaban mas eladas que nunca, comenzó a tiritar, algo fuerte, estaba palida se estaba congelando, pero no hiva a arriesgarse a levantar a kaname por levantarse por una manta, entonces algo cambio… los brazos de kaname la rodearom proporcionándole un calor dulce y agradable, dejo de tiritar.

-su tenias frio… solo tenias que decírmelo yuuki-dijo y la aferro mas a el al tiempo que ella se dormía en sus brazos con la vista que les proporcionava parís.

era tan clido.

**jejjejejejej se que no esyubo tan largo como lo quería y que me demore mucho pero bno espero les alla gutado pazzz**


	4. inesperado

**Waa lo lamento mucho deverdad estuve en finales y no tuve tiempo de escribir cuando por fin había terminado la historia perdi mi USB y no la encontraba por ninguna parte para cuando la encontré descubri desastrosamente que el puerto USB del compu se había dañado, en fin lo lamento y la moraleja de esta historia es: siempre guardar una copia de seguridad en el computador.**

**Los personajes no pertenecen T.T (si lo fueran… :P)**

**Cap3. Inesperado.**

**Yuuki °°**

El agua de la tina esta caliente, pero no lo suficiente como para quemar mi piel, había formado un tipo de espa en el baño con algunas velas aromáticas y bastante espuma, la tina de la nueva casa era bastante grande sin mencionar cómoda, bueno la nueva casa no solo tenia un baño estupendo, estaba rodeada de millones de lujos que no se encontraban en una casa cualquiera, además lo que la hacia mucho mas agradable era el hecho de que kaname la había escogido especialmente para ella.

Han pasado cerca de 4 semanas y media desde nuestra llegada a parís, kaname dijo que no podíamos quedarnos toda la vida en un hotel por lo cual emprendió una iincesante búsqueda para formar un "hogar" con ella, no sonaba mal, pero mi plano de vida con alguien no había sido solo vivir con un hombre en una casa, claro no estaba tomando en cuenta que ese hombre era kaname el cual me amaba y me lo había demostrado y me lo seguía demostrando mediante todo medio, pero aun asi no se por que algo falta, solo siento un pequeño vacio en esta relación.

**Kaname°°**

Yuuki tomo la decisión de tomar un baño antes de la cena, yo recorría los corredores de la nueva casa, la cual no se por que escoji tan grande solo éramos yuuki y yo, pero…."¿no quieres agregar tu descendencia?"…-sacudio su cabeza ligeramente- no puedo apresurar las cosas a tal grado si es verdad que tengo un plan para esta noche que involucra un gran paso pero no a tal grado del que acababa de imaginar.

**Neutro°°°**

Yuuki observaba su armario en toalla mientras trataba de escoger entre las numerosas prendas, kaname le había dicho que seria una noche especial, se preguntaba que era tan importante, decearia no tener tanta ropa…enverdad no savia que usar; unos suaves golpes se escucharon en la puerta, para luego entreabrirse y mostrar la alta figura de kaname que entraba medio cuerpo a la habitación con un paquete en la mano.

-yuuki te llego esto por parte de t…- dijo antes de alzar la mirada y encontrarse con los grandes ojos café de la chica que yacía en toalla frante al armario. Una embriagadora luz de la luna la cubria, la luz entraba por la ventana habierta que dejaba entrar una suave briza.

Yuuki se quedo mirando atónita kaname, no savia que decir, solo se quedo allí mirándolo a los ojos, esos increíbles ojos borgoña que poseía tenian la capacidad de hacer que sus piernas temblaran y que su mente se nublara, en verdad amaba esos ojos.

kaname separo sus ojos de los de ella un momento para mirarla de arriba-abajo, ella era increíblemente hermosa, su ahora largo cabello caia por sus hombros y se movia con la suave brisa, estaba un poco mojada aun y algunas gotas eran claramente visibles con la luz de la luna tenia en sus mejillas un disimulado color carmín y un olor a petalos de rosa embriagaba el ambiente hasta el punto de hacerlo creer que iva a desfallecer, pero entonces su mente regreso a la realidad y separo su mirada de yuuki algo avergonzado.

-estoo- aclaro su garganta- te llego esto…es de parte de tu padre.

-ah!, muchas gracias kaname-dijo al tiempo que se hacercaba y alargaba su mano hacia el paquete, sus manos se tocaron y yuuki sintió que se ponía del color de un tomate pero se limito a sonreir.

-bueno yo….te dejo sola para que te vistas tranquila- dijo el al tiempo que se marchaba y serraba la puerta a sus espaldas.

Yuuki se sento en la cama y coloco el paquete en su cama lo abrió y encontró una tarjeta y otra envoltura de blanco brillante en su interior, tomo la tarjeta y la habrio con lentitud.

_**Kerida yuuki.**_

_**Este es un pequeño presente que te envio para una ocacion especial que se que vendrá pronto, usala apropiadamente, estoi completamente seguro se que te gustara, bueno yo no lo escogi eh de admitirlo…pero si lo pague jeje, lo escogió tu compañera de cuarto, se que son muy buenas amigas y cuando se entero decidió ayudarme, te extraño mucho y (en esta parte se encontraban algunas lagrimas secas sobre la tinta)… te extraño mucho y te deceo la mas grande de las felicidades hija mia.**_

_**Te ama.**_

_**Tu padre o director…mejor padre.**_

Yuuki se sintió algo confusa pero alegre.

-yo también te amo….papa- dijo con una sonrisa y los ojos húmedos.

Se dedico a abrir el paquete en el cual descubrió un hermoso vestido de color blanco con algunos toques rojos, lo tomo pera probárselo, era muy hermoso, le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y tenia un tipo de boleros en onda con una capa mas delgada de tela blanca cristalina en forma de diminuta malla las arriba era mas liso blanco pero a la cintura tenia un pequeño liston rojo que rodeaba su cintura y al final de la cintura caia a la cadera sobre el vestido de forma elegante, no tenia mangas pero estaba pegado hata el cuello, pero no se lo cubria, parecía una rosa blanca a la luz de la luna, también encontró unos tacones blancos un poco altos pero hermosos con tiernos detalles cristalinos y una pequeña rosa que formaba un dije en un collar el cual se lo coloco e el cuello se dejo el cabello suelto pero con una media tranza que caia con elegancia al final de su espalda, uso un poco de maquillaje pero no al punto de verse atacada era mas bien un maquillaje natural y disimulado.

Kaname la esperaba en la sala principal, estaba sentado en un amplio sillón de color blanco y su smoking negro hacia que resaltara aun mas. Sus manos sudaban ligeramente, estaba algo nervioso, mas bien bastante a la hora de ser sincero, tenia algo muy importante que hacer esa noche y su prioridad era hacer que funcionase.

Yuuki estaba lista, nerviosa, pero lista, se dispuso a salir se la habitación, paro en la baranda qu rodeaba las escaleras y se quedo inmóvil al ver a kaname sentado en ese sofá blanco vistinedo un elegante smoking, estaba mes guapo que nunca (y eso es decir mucho), tenia un aspecto relajado pero algo tenso, estaba con la mirada perdida en algún otro lugar, sus ojos borgoña brillaban a la luz de la noche y su cabello caia fluido y sensualmente sobre su rostro, como comúnmente lo hacia, kaname se paso la mano por es cabello hacia atrás de la nuca mientras serraba los ojos, ese tipo de acción causo que yuuki por poco dejara de sentir las piernas para rodar por las escaleras, pero entonces kaname alzo la mirada y nuevamente esos ojos se posaron en los de ella causando que kaname se quedara sin aliento. Kaname jamás creyo sentir una necesidad tan urgenete de oxigeno, por poco cae del sofá al ver a yuuki tan hermosa, tenia un vestido de primera de blanco y rojo que la hacia lucir como yna gran rosa blanca en plana luz de luna, yuuki separo sus ojos de los de el con un ya claro tono rojo en sus mejillas (claro estaba que no era un rubor de maquillaje), entonces ella comenzó a decender por la escalera y kaname se incorporo del sofá para esperarla justo al final y estender su manopara tomar la suya.

-estas hermosa- dijo kaname con una sonrisa al tiempo que tomaba la mano de yuuki.

-o…-se volvió a poner roja- eto….gracias- y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-bamos- dijo y comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la casa donde los esperaba una limo blana, kaname abrió la puerta y yuuki ingreso al auto lo que no esperaba era que justo adentro se encontraban los amigos que habían dejado atrás en el hotel.

-buenas noches yuuki sama- dijeron los tres al unisono.

Ruka llevaba un bello vestido azul cielo, algo sexi, nada sorprendente de ella, lo único que yuuki esperaba eera que no lo usara con intenciones ya ovias de ella hacia kaname, kaim llevaba un smoking blanco y aido también a diferencia que la camisa de interior de aido era de un violeta oscuro llamativo, típico de el.

-hola-dijo yuuki con una gran sonrisa.

Kaname ingreso a la limo serrando la puerta a su espalda y la limo comenzó a vanzar, las ventanas eran oscuras por lo cual yuuki no podía ver hacia donde se dirigían, la conversación en la limo fue abundante, ruka se había mudado a un gran penjouse en el cual tenia una esplendida vista de toda la ciudad, kaim vivía en el mismo edificio un par de pisos mas abajo en un lujoso apartamento y aido estaba viviendo a unas cuantas manzanas al sur cerca de la torre afel en lo que el llamaba "su gran departamento de soltero"( ¬¬).

En cuanto la limo se detubo todos bajaron pero ella se detubo, fue la ultima en bajar y al llegar a la puerta vio un gran lago en el cual había una bella comida preparada, había un tipo de picknic que estaba formado por una gran sabana blanca n un campo amplio con algunos arboles los cuales sujetaban un tipo de cuadrado de tela blanca que dejaba caer listones blancos hasta el suelo, luia como un tipo de carpa de techo abierto con una gran vista al cielos estrellado, había velas blancas por todos lados, incluso habían varias que marcaban un sendero hasta la carpa, era hermoso.

Todos entraron a la carpa, la noche transcurrió tranquila, la cena era elegante para un piknic, aido estaba feliz en la situación, claro estaba tomando mucho vino, mesclado con pastillas de sangre, pero mucho vino, mas del que una persona normal podría tomar, kaname estaba sereno y conversaba de manera agradable, yuuki estaba alegre, ese ambiente era bastante relajante, ruka era la mas callada pero aun asi estaba bastante comoda, kaim no dejaba de bromear, raro a que el solia ser algo mas serio pero en ese momento se notava que enverdad lo estaba disfrutando.

-propongo un bindis- dijo kaname al tiempo que le servia otra copa a yuuki, todos alzaron sus copas- por esta noche!- dijo kaname.

-por esta noche!- dijeron todos al tiempo que se llevaban las copas a la boca pero algo paso, en la copa de yuuki había algo, cuando el vino entro en su boca había un pequeño objeto, trago pero no el objeto, se llebo la mano a la boca y saco el objeto, el cual resulto ser una bella argolla con un bello diamante incrustado, yuuki se quedo boqui abierta, para cuando alzo la mirada se dio cuenta se que todos la estaban mirando, aido con una estúpida sonrisa, luego miro a kaname que la miraba algo nervioso a la espera de una respuesta, sus ojos borgoña casi brillaban de manera impaciente, pero entonces sus manos se movieron y con delicadeza deslizaron el anillo en el dedo de yuuki la cual se quedo mirando el anillo pero volvió a mirar a kaname el cual bajo la mirada con una media sonrisa.

-se que es algo apresurado pero…- fue silenciado cuando yuuki se abalanzo en sus brazos y pego sus labios a los de el, kaname se quedo inmóvil, definitivamente no esperaba eso, yuuki despego su boca y se alejo un poco para mirarlo a los ojos.

-si…- dijo yuuki con una sonrisa- definitivamente si- y volvió a unir sus labios con los de el.

**bueno hasta aki lo dejare hasta a ahora, juro no volver a tardar tanto, lamento el que este corto pero dare mas para el siguiente, porfisss dejen rebiew, no hay nada mejor para hacerme feliz.**

**Amor y paz.**


	5. amistad

**Holii aki toy de nuevo, bueno antes que nada quiero agradecer a flor y a ****zsck1997 por su apoyo incondicional en mi fic, bueno sin mas rodeo aki esta el 5 capi de sentimientos.**

**.**

-yuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii!- se ollo el grito complementado por los pasos apresurados de la chica que corría con los brazos abiertos atreves de la sala hacia yuuki.

-sayori!- respondió alegre yuuki también con los brazos abiertos para recibir con un gran abrazo a su amiga.

La chica corrió atraves de toda la sala hasta llegar a yuuki, quien la abrazo con fuerza dando vueltas y saltando como dos niñas pequeñas llenas de risas.

-no puedo creer que estes aquí!- dijo mientras de desacia del abrazo pero sus manos seguían unidas.

-y yo no puedo creer que vallas a casarte!- dijo sonriendo.

-pues creelo, bien el matrimonio es en una semana…pero…

-no has escojido el vestido verdad?...-dijo ella adivinando lo ovio.

-te lo suplico!...-dijo ella casi a rodillas- ayúdame!...estoy desesperada!

-y kaname?-pregunto.

-salio…dijo que tenia cosas que hacer.

-entonces eso nos da tiempo de sobra para uir un rato!- dijo sayori al tiempo que emocionada halaba de yuuki a la puerta de salida para subir al auto.

….

Ruka se encontraba tirada en la cama, el apartamento estaba echo todo un desastre, y su habitación era la viva imagen de la cueva de la deprecion, había una caja con chocolates llenos de mordidas y las percianas estaban bajas por lo cual la luz que ingresaba a su habitación apenas era suficiente para no tropesar accidentalmente, o suficiente para que pareciera de noche. Las lagrimas se deslizaban por su rostro, su cara palida reflejaba tristeza y tenia los ojos abiertos de manera inespresiva, parecía una estatua de una mujer muriendo lentamente.

Unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta, pero no contesto, pero los golpes eran insistentes por lo cual decidió no soportarlos mas.

-esta abierto- dijo de una manera apenas audible.

La puerta se habrio y la esbelta figura de kaim se vio allí parada, su rostro mostraba una clara señal de tristeza y preocupación ante la situación de ruka.

-ruka…-dijo de manera decepcionada al tiempo que bajaba la cabeza al suelo.

…

-o dios mio te ves hermosa!- exclamo sayori mientras admiraba a yuuki con el milésimo vestido del dia.

-te parece?- pregunto mientras daba vueltas en el espejo.

-definitivamente!- exclamo mientras se levantaba de la silla para acomodar el velo en la cabeza de yuuki-…si kaname te viera…tendrá suerte si logra hablar cuando te vea asi!

Yuuki enrojeció y dio un empujoncito amistoso a su amiga la cual sonrrio satisfecha de hacer caer a su amiga en vergüenza, el solo imaginar a kaname en el momento de ver a yuuki con ese vestido las hacia sonrreir a ambas.

-me pregunto que pensara mi padre?- dijo yuuki.

-mmm bueno en ese caso si tenemos un problema…- dijo sayori preocupada y yuuki se altero por lo que se quedo mirando asustada a su amiga-…kaname se desmallarla y tu padre se deshidratara de tanto llorar!.-dijo riendo.

-tonta!- dijo yuuki riendo.

Ambas rieron por un buen rato, estaba tan feliz de que su amiga estuviera allí, y mas ayudándola a escoger su vestido, no podía esperar…el gran dia estaba tan cerca.

…..

Kaim estaba ahora sentado en la cama de ruca la cual estaba abrazada a du pecho llorando de una manera inconsolable y kaim la envolvía en sus brazos tratando de tranquilizarla, le dolia verla asi de desecha, el compromiso de kaname y yuuki le dio mas duro de lo que esperaba, pero igualmente ella savia que eso iva a pasar, después de todo estaban comprometidos desde el momento en que nacieron y kaname cuido y protegió a su hermana solo con la esperanza de que algún dia aquello eue tanto ellos como sus padres habían deceado tan inmensamente se hiciera realidad.

-ruka…-dijo kaim con un tono tranquilizador al tiempo que acariciaba sus claros cabellos-…ya para…todos sabíamos que este dia llegaría, no llores mas- dojo sin detener sus caricias.

-a ti se te hace fácil…-dijo ruka entre sollozos y un tono enfadado, entonces alzo su cabeza con brusquedad mirando a kaim de forma enfadada y hablando casi agritos- ¡tu jamás vas a poder entenderme…tu jamás podras remplazar este sentimiento hacia kaname… ASI QUE YA DEJAME EN PAZ!

Kaim se sintió realmente ofendido hacia esas palabras, el no estaba diciendo que no doliera ese sentimiento que ella tenia, solo estaba tratando de hacerla sentir mejor…estaba tratando de ser un buen amigo nada mas y ella venia a tratarlo como si el fuera el enemigo.

Kaim se incorporo con lentitud y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-adios ruka…-dijo sin mirar atrás- …espero que tus penas no te destruyan mas de lo que ya.

Entonces ruka se dio cuenta de sus palabras, estaba ciega y sola, y la única persona que siempre había estado y continuaba a su lado se estaba alejando por culapa de su obsecion.

-espera…kaim!- dijo al tiempo que se paraba de la cama y lo abrazaba por la espalda-…yo…lo lamento mucho kaim…

Kaim se giro y la atrapo en sus brazos y ella oculto su rostro en su pecho, aunque le havia hablado asi ella era su amiga…y savia que lo necesitaba y mientras fuera asi el seguiría a su lado.

….. ….

-mira eso- dijo shiki señalando Latorre afel la cual se veía atravez de la ventana del auto.

Rima se inclino un poco para observar el paisaje, parís enverdad era una ciudad para soñar, era hemosa.

-es muy lina…y grande- dijo mientras regresava a su posición anterior-¿quieres?-pregunto mientras se sacaba el paquete de pockys (creo que se escribía asi) del bolcillo y sacaba una barrita; shiki asintió con la cabeza y rima estiro su mano para que shiki tomara el chocolate con la boca, shiki sonrió en agradecimiento y rima le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entonces el auto se detubo y el chofer les habrio la puerta.

-paris aquí vamos!- dijo rima con algo de entuciasmo.

**Y hasta aquí por hoy, les dare un pequeño adelando del siguiente capi: "la boda", yuuki y kaname se unirán?... un personaje inesperado podrá arruinar su boda? TAN TAN TAN descúbranlo en el próximo capi.**

**Porfis dejar rebiew, si no dejan no habrá capi muajajaja!**

**paz**


	6. la boda

**Holaa estoy aquí de nuevo con el sexto capi de sentimientos, una ves mas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado con la historia y por tomar su tiempo para leerlos, gracias por los rebiews significan mucho y bueno aquí esta el capi n°6:**

**Los personajes no me pertenecen T.T solo los utilizo para mi historia.**

**Capitulo6. La boda**

-yuuki estas tan bella- decía sayori mientras se secaba una lagrima de la megilla y ayudaba a yuuki a terminar de acomodar el vestido.

-gracias sayori- respondió yuuki mientras la abrasaba con fuerza- eres mi mejor amiga y siempre lo seras!

-yuuki…-y apretó mas el abrazo dejando a yuuki sin aire y a ella también, en menos de un segundo ambas estaban llorando en un abrazo.

-yuukiiii!- se escucho el fuerte grito lleno de llanto mientras las dos chicas se separaban esquivando el torpe intento de abrazo del hombre que cayo de una forma inhumanamente estúpida en medio de ellas.

-director croos - dijeron ambas.

- ¡dime papaaaaa!- decía el entre llanto aferrándose levemente a la falda del largo vestido de yuuki- ¡dimee papa como el dia en que te despedisteeee…no cuesta nada!

Yuuki solto una clase de risita compasiva y llena de ternura, después de todo por mas patético que fuera ese era el hombre que la había criado como si en verdad fuera su hija, era aquella persona que la llenaba de calor en las noches quien la alimento y dio techo sin importar su naturaleza, esa personita tan especial que siempre lloraba de manera ridícula por cosas tan pequeñas después de todo merecía el titulo de padre.

Yuuki se agacho para quedar a la altura del hombre que estaba entre arrodillado y tirado en el suelo y lo envolvió en sus brazos con cariño.

-gracias por estar aquí…papa- dijo ella y el sonriendo le debolvio el abrazo.

En cuanto yuuki se separo de el, el hombre estaba lanzando estrellitas en los ojos mientras la observaba pero luego cambio de manera repentina a una actitud madura y serena.

-hay mi querida yuuki…si tan solo tus padres pudieran verte…estoy seguro de que estarían muy orgullosos de ti- yuuki no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lagrima de alegría ante las palabras del director, esto es lo que ella havia estado esperando desde que se entero de lo que era… y lo que sus padres esperaban desde el momento en que nació…lo que kaname esperaba fruto de los años que dedico a su cuidado.

-bueno ya basta!- solto sayori con una gran sonrisa mientras se acercaba a yuuki para secar las lagrimas de su cara con su mano de la manera mas delicada posible- no me tarde tanto maquillándote para esto!- esto izo a yuuki sonreír, savia que no era broma, en manea literal sayori se tardo cerca de una hora maquillándola ya que yuuki no quería quedarse quieta.

-gracias sayori- sonrio y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

Después de todo tenia que estar perfecta, era su boda, un dia único que nada ni nadie podía arruinar o eso creía ella.

El vestido era realmente bello, no era ni muy extravagante ni muy sencillo, la palda era larga tanto que si tenia que subir escaleras tendría que alzarla, rea sencillo el su inicio era de tirillas gruesas que no caian en sus hombros sino que mas bien se unian por la parte de atrás del cuello, tenia un escote en el pecho discreto pero la espalda estaba descubierta en su totalidad, el belo llegaba hasta el inicio de la falda era grande y alborotado pero bastante transparente para dejar ver su espalda tenia el cabello recogido en una clase de moña elegante decorada con rosas brancas y perlas, dos mechones de cabello corto y delgado caian a los lados de su rostro de manera elegante, mas abajo desde el ombligo hasta el comienzo de la falda había un liston grueso que hacia un gran moño detrás en el final de la espalda y la falda era bastante hinchada, voluptuosa pero sencilla y sin muchos detalles, en sus manos tenia largos guantes que llegaban casi hasta el hombro pero se detenían, sin embargo los guantes no tenían dedos y sus uñas estaban pintadas a la francesa de manera perfecta…estaba hermosa.

-con permiso- se escucho la boz al tiempo que la puerta se habría y entraba la chica rubia acompañada de un chico pelirrojo y de ojos azules.

-rima…-saludo yuuki-…gracias por venir.

-no hay de que además…-se detubo-…a eso se le puede llamar un lindo vestido -decía mientras la miraba de arriba abajo, no había persona en el mundo que no pudiera admitir la belleza que desprendía yuuki en aquellos momentos.

-a…gracias- y ese color carmín apareció en sus mejollas, en su vida no la habían alagado tanto como hasta ahora.

-gracias por invitarnos yuuki sama- dijo shiki, el cual vestía un bello smoking blanco que resaltaba lo guapo que era, pero no era de sorprenderse aun con su sencillez su belleza le había dado su puesto de modelo profesional, claro rima no se quedaba atrás, una rubia de rostro perfecto y cuerpo esbelto que llevaba un vestido varios centímetros arriba de la rodilla y el cabello suelto, ahora no havia duda de por que sus puestos en el modelaje.

-de nada- dijo yuuki- me alegro que estén aquí.

-permiso- dijo otra voz desde atrás de la puerta la cual ya estaba entre abierta.

-NO!...- soltó sayori al tiempo que corría a la puerta y en pujaba a kaname hacia afuera- …no debes ver a la novia da mala suerte!

- lo lamento lo lamento!- dijo al momento que se tapaba los ojos con una mano- solo venia a decir que en cinco minutos comienza la ceremonia- se detuvo en la puerta y giro pero aun sin destapar sus ojos- director croos- dijo y el director alzo la mirada- me gustaría hablar de un asunto con usted- el director asintió serio y salió con kaname a afuera de la habitación.

"que será tan serio?"- se pregunto yuuki.

-yyy listo, que tal quede?- exclamo sayori al tiempo que salía de atrás del vestidor con su traje de madrina, el traje era crema y sin tirantes, ajustado al cuerpo y llegaba hasta las rodillas dejando caer por detrás unas ondas de tela fina que llegaban mas largo, era bonito pero…"¿Cuándo demonios se cambio de ropa?".

-muy hermosa- contesto yuuki.

-gracias, pero por mas hermosa que este no boy a poder opacarte si estas vestida asi- sonrio y yuuki le devolvió nuevamente la sonrisa.

- bien entonces…-dijo rima- …¡que comience la ceremonia!

La música comenzó a sonar y yuuki cruzo su brazo con el del director, el cual comenzó a lanzar lagrimas de cocodrilo y sayori la quito un cabello mal puesto a yuuki de la cara con afán.

-perfecta!...-dijo mientras daba la señal paraqué abrieran las puertas- …ahora ahora ahora!- alentó a yuuki para que comenzara a caminar hacia adentro del altar.

El altar estaba repleto de conocidos tanto lejanos como cercanos, incluso ruka había decidido asistir, tenia un vestido rosa y junto a ella estaba kaim quien vestia un smoking negro y junto a el aido quien vestía un smoking purpura chillón y extravagante (típico de el).

El altar estaba decorado a la perfección, todas las sillas tenían listones blancos y ramos de tosas a cada extremo, del techo colgaban unos listones mas gruesos y blancos adornados con luces y cosas brillantes y lo mas bello que pudo encontrar fue justo al frente, parado orgulloso en el altar y vistiendo un smoking negro con una rosa en el bolcillo de la chaqueta, estaba kaname mirándola fijamente con una sonrisa de orgullo marcada en su rostro.

Kaname estaba completamente sorprendido, la belleza que desprendía yuuki en ese momento era tan grande que por poco lo deja ciego, estaba feliz, mas feliz que nunca, pero su preocupación se centraba en una esquina apartada del altar donde un individuo miraba serio al tiempo que dejaba su cuerpo recargado en la pared, el director le dijo que no emplearía ningún problema…y esperaba que enverdad no lo hiciera.

Yuuki llego al altar y kaname extendió su mano para tomar la sulla entonces yuuki soltó al director y tomo la mano de kaname quien la ayudo a subir.

-cuida bien de mi yuuki, kaname-dijo y kaname asintió con la cabeza y el director prosiguió a tomar su lugar en la primera fila.

El padre comenzó a hablar y yuuki no paraba de mirar a kaname con una gran sonrisa y el no dejaba de mirarla con esplendor, sus ojos borgoña irradiaban la felicidad mas grande vista en el, o mas grande de la que alguna ves yuuki hubiera podido detectar en su mirada.

-kuran kaname- dijo el padre- acepta a yuuki para cuidarla y amarla en la salud y el la enfermedad, para amarla y respetarla por la eternidad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

Yuuki miro a kaname quien sonrió y sin ninguna duda en sus ojos ni en su voz dijo:

-acepto.

-kuran yuuki, acepta a kaname para…- comenzó y yuuki desvió su sonriente mirada a la gente que la observaba su corazón latia fuerte, era el momento…mas feliz eh importante de toda su vida y nada podía arruinarlo…¿o tal vez si?...entonces su mirada se detubo bruscamente en una esquina del altar y su corazón paro de latir, sintió que el mindo se venia abajo, que el techo del altar se venia encima y que no podía respirar al encontrarse con esos ojos violeta que la observaban con odio y repulcion y…¿tristeza?.

-…z-zero…-susurro de una manera apenas audible para el oído de un perro, en su cara se borro la sonrisa, cosa que kaname noto y puso sus nervios de punta.

-…. para amarlo y respetarlo por la eternidad, hasta que la muerte los separe?

**Yyyyyy hasta aki por el momento ejejeje soy mala, amo a zero aun cuando juro matar a yuuki, pero amo mas a kaname!**

**¿sera posible que zero arruine este matrimonio?**

**¿yuuki aceptara o no a kaname?**

**Descúbralo en el siguiente capi: la boda II, porfis dejen rebiew, si no dejan no habrá siguiente capi, ,mentiras si habrá pero lo hare con mucho dolor en el alma.**

**Me boy, pazzz.**


	7. la boda II

**Bueno estoy una ves mas aquí reportándome siempre cumplida con mi trabajo (no soy usagui-san ) bueno no siempre tan cumplida pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, bno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 7 de sentimientos, ¿Qué pasara con esta boda?, averígüenlo a continuación.**

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece…..¡aun!, buajajaja ;)**

**Cap7: la boda II**

-…z-zero…-susurro de una manera apenas audible para el oído de un perro, en su cara se borro la sonrisa, cosa que kaname noto y puso sus nervios de punta.

-…. para amarlo y respetarlo por la eternidad, hasta que la muerte los separe?-termino el padre.

Yuuki sentía que iva a vomitar, su mirada viajaba con rapidez de kaname a su padre de allí a zero de allí a los invitados, zero, kaname, padre, cura, kaname, zero….

El director comenzó a angustiarse ante la situación, no era necesario mirar hacia atrás para adivinar a quien estaba mirando yuuki, no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar aun con zero, después de la partida de yuuki tras el incidente de rido, zero tomo sus cosas y se marcho de la academia, el director se entero de la promesa de zero por medio de kaname el cual por misteriosas razones se había enterado.

Savia que zero jamás dejaba una promesa a medias, pero se le hacia difícil imaginar que zero la cumpliera justamente ese dia, en ese momento…ese no era el zero que havia criado.

Yuuki estaba confundida, no savia que hacer, amaba a kaname y zero era por decirlo asi su hermano, tenia 2 opciones:

1. rechazar al hombre que amaba y lanzarse a los brazos de la persona que tenia todo su afecto, que era su hermano y amigo, pero….que había prometido acecinarla. O

2. aceptar a kaname hombre al cual amaba, y sus padres amaban pero que era odiado por aquella persona que había crecido y vivido como su hermano a brazos de un hogar.

Tenia que tomar una decisión…y rápido.

Ya savia cual escoger.

-ACEPTO- esta palabra llego a dos hombres a uno como la palabra mas alegre y liberadora del mundo, una palabra que lo hacia sentir en el mismísimo cielo, que le daba una oportunidad para toda la vida, que decía que lo había escogido a "EL"…y al otro como una gran ráfaga helada acompañada de la mas dolorosa de las apuñaladas al corazón, rechazado lleno de repulsión y decepción…odio por el otro hombre y repulsión hacia la mujer que había atrevido a pronunciar esa palabra prohibida.

-bien, si alguien se opone a este matrimonio, que hable AHORA o CALLE POR SIEMPRE…

Yuuki dirigió su mirada hacia a zero que tenia una expresión de confucion…odio…tristeza.

"no lo hagas zero…por favor…no me hagas esto", pensó yuuki, aunque no lo había pronunciado la garganta le quemaba y las lagrimas estaban acumuladas en sus ojos preparadas para explotar, pero la mirada seria de zero no dio ninguna intención de querer hablar.

-en ese caso…los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-declaro el padre.

Todo paso tan lento, y a la vez tan rápido, es como si todo se moviera en cámara lenta, habían empezado a caer petalos blancos lanzados por niños desde la parte de arriba de la capilla, la música sonaba con lentitud y la gente aplaudía y reia, kaname tomo a yuuki y poso sus labios con suavidad en los de ella…jamás había sentido el tiempo tan lento, cuando kaname se separo de ella ambos sonrieron, kaname se dispuso a mirar a la gente, pero la mirada de yuuki volvió a fijarse en la esquina en la cual zero daba media vuelta disponiéndose a salir le la capilla…era ovio que vio todo.

-yuuki…-dijo sayori al tiempo que la abrazaba con fuerza, también era ovio que ella savia lo que sucedía-…todo esta bien, el estará bien…tu estaras bien.

-no-dijo yuuki- esto no puede quedarse asi sayori- miro la puerta por la cual había salido zero una vez mas y tomo su decisión-…tengo que hablar con el.

Sayori se quedo inmóvil ante aquella afirmación, savia bien que yuuki no lo decía de juego…esto era serio, muy serio. Ella aria cualquier cosa por yuuki, era su mejor amiga, yuuki le havia dicho hace varias semanas la promesa de muerte que zero le había hecho y savia también que esto devia solucionarse y que yuuki no se daría por vencida. El problema ahora era el como sacar a yuuki sin que kaname o su padre se dieran cuenta de ello…esto era un problema y uno muy serio.

-bien ahora pasen todos al gran salón para la fiesta- dijo kaname con fuerza- allí las mesas tendrán los nombres de las personas para que conozcan la ubicación.

-es tu oportunidad yuuki- dijo sayori, no especifico a que se refería pero su mirada lo decía todo, era ahora o nunca, no tenia mucho tiempo, tenia que actuar rápido- kaname!...- llamo sayori y kaname se acerco a ellas-…no nos tardamos, boy a alludar a yuuki a cambiarse por el vestido de fiesta.

-esta bien-dijo- pero no se tarden la fiesta será divertida yo mismo me encargue de ello…además…mi esposa no debe faltar a su fiesta- dijo al tiempo que le daba un beso a yuuki en la mejilla.

Yuuki se sintió como un tomate, un tomate se veria palido a su lado…-"su esposa"….dios.-

Sayori tomo la mano de yuuki y jalo de ella hasta el interior de la habitación cuando estuvieron allí serró con seguro, el afán se notaba en su rostro, yuuki se quito el velo y se solto el cabello, era tiempo de enfrentar a zero.

-rapido yuuki-dijo sayori mientras habría una ventana, tenían suerte de estar en un primer piso no tenemos mucho tiempo, si tardas kaname sospechara y se formara un lio, hare lo posible para cubrirte y yuuki…-dijo mientras yuuki la cual ya estaba a puto de cruzar la ventana se detuvo a mirarla.- …cuidate mucho…-dijo llorando al tiempo que la abrazaba…temia por su amiga.

Yuuki no dijo mas y salto de la ventana, afuera no havia ciudad, el matrimonio havia sido en una iglesia a campo havierto por lo cual tenían un tipo de jardín gigante, yuuki comenzó a caminar al interior del gran jardín, zero no estaba por ninguna parte….y tenia miedo, miedo de lo que podría pasar, miedo de lo que pensara zero de ella, miedo de cómo iva a reaccionar.

Yuuki camino y camino cada ves mas al interior, pero no había el menor rastro de el, había una pequeña fuente en medio de un pequeño espacio con cillas, el sol ya había caído y la luna llena brillaba iluminando aquel lugar hermoso. Las sillas rodeaban el espacio y la fuente estaba recubiert por rosas rojas…de rojo sangre.

Entonces un sonido metalico ya conocido para ella la saco de sus pensamientos, el sonido provenía de a sus espaldas, un aura fría y macabra comenzó a inundar el el espacio; sus piernas le fallaban, quería girarse pero el mismo pensamiento de saber con quien se encontraría a sus espaldas y como lo encontraría le pesaba como nunca, era como si un camión estuviera aplastando su pecho. Entonces no pudo mas y su cerebro acruo rápido, sus piernas se giraron y como temia allí frente a ella estaba zero, recostado en un árbol con un smoking negro y apuntándole con su blody rouse, tenia la cabeza baja y los ojos cerrados, pero su intención era bastante clara.

-z-zero…-logro pronunciar con dificultad.

-¿Cómo te atreves a pronunciar mi nombre?- dijo aun sin mirarla- ¿Cómo…- dijo con dificultad, y entonces bajo el arma y alzo su mirada con furia hacia ella, varias lagrimas se veian claramente acumuladas en sus ojos, y su ira se desprendía con poder en toda dirección posible- ¡¿Cómo fuiste capas de hacerme esto yuuki?- grito, y entonces no pudo mas, sus emociones explotaron y se arrodillo en el suelo, las lagrimas corrian por su rostro y sus hombros se movían con bastante violencia, su mirada estaba clavada en el suelo, era ovio que no quería verla.

-z-zero- dijo y avanzo un paso hacia el -…y-yo no…z-zero…- se disponía a dar otro paso pero sero volvió a levantar el arma impidiéndoselo- zero…-susurro.

-no…te atrevas a dar un paso mas- aclaro mientras se levantaba, se seco las lagrimas con el brazo y volvió a mirarla fijamente sin dejar de apuntar con el arma.

Yuuki estaba sorprendida, no por el hecho de que le estuviera apuntando con el arma, sino mas bien por el echo de que aun no estaba muerta.

-¿Por qué me haces esto zero?- pregunto por fin.

La pregunta pareció golpear a zero en el estomago, era claro que lo hacia por la promesa, pero eso no era lo que yuuki estaba preguntando, yuuki era como su hermana…su amiga, incluso llego una época en el pasado en la cual el sintió mas que una amistad por ella, pero jamás fue capaz de decirlo, ella siempre fue tan fuerte y al mismo tiempo tan frágil, el siendo como un hermano enamorado de ella no quedaba bien (dejabu), además entre el amor de el y yuuki siempre había un obstáculo llamado "kaname".

La mirada de yuuki mostraba una profunda tristeza que podría depimir al mas alegre de los payazos, sin mencionar el hecho de que estaba usando el vestido de novia que utilizo para casarse con otro hombre, y sus ojos tenían lagrimas desbordadas y a punto de caer, esto hacia que a zero se le hiciera cada vez mas difícil mantener la mirada fija.

-n-no puedo!- dijo, y volvió a bajar el arma- no boy a hacer esto…-bajo la mirada una ves mas.

-z-zero….-dijo algo confundida-…zero muchas gra…

-no agradezcas nada!-casi grito- esto no se ah teminado aquí!- la miro una ves mas con una mueca de repulcion- dejemoslo en claro….tomalo como….como un regalo de bodas- dijo con indiferencia- permítame darle una feliz luna de miel con su amadísimo esposo- el sarcasmo era claro y molesto- feliz... matrimonio yuuki- dijo una vez y se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

-zero…-dijo sin saber por que- yo…

-solo…recuerda que la promesa sigue en pie.

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de marcharse, yuuki lloro como nunca en mitad de ese jardín pero…la fiesta!

Yuuki corrió hasta la ventana donde ya la esperaba sayori con cara de preocupación la cual se borro un poco al ver a su amiga llerar "viva", pero aun teian que arreglarse para la fiesta, y ya era tarde.

-yuuki- dijo cuando porfin logro hacerla subir- como te fue?

-despues te cuento ahora tenemos un problema mayor- y era sierto la falda del vestido se havia llenado por completo de tierra y sus zapatos también.

-tranquila- entonces sayori comezo a desabrochar los botones que havia debajo del liston antes de la falda, la falda se desprendió y debajo de ella había una mas corta, hasta las rodillas, la cual era de tela fina y estaba encajada con una rosa blanca a la sintura, sayori le quito los zapatos con rapidez y tomo unos de repuesto que habían en el armario, el cabello se los tomo en una media cola, tenia suerte de ser lacea y retoco un poco el maquillaje- lista!

-gracias sayori- dijo al momento que corria hacia afuera de la habitación para unirse a la fiesta.

En la mesa principal estaba sentado kaname, solo, se sentía mal por hacerlo esperar tanto, se sento a su lado y sonrrio pero el no lo hiso, estaba algo serio.

-¿lograste hablar con el?- pregunto, yuuki no estaba sorprendida, solo algo triste…kaname pordia no haber estado allí…pero no era estúpido.

-s-si- respondió, kaname aguardaba silencio, yuuki se sentía mal pero savia que como esposa era su deber comprender como se sentía kaname al respecto, yuuki estiro su mano y tomo la de kaname para mirarlo con una pequeña sonrisa, kaname apretó la mano de yuuki y la beso con suavidad.

-Te amo- dijo.

-yo también…yo también.

**Yyy hasta aquí llega la boda, el siguiente capi va a comenzar unos años mas delante de la boda asi que espero que les alla gustado el inicio de esta historia por que ahora vamos para algo mas avanzado, quiero dar millones de gracias a Sara que siempre fiel leyendo y comentando mi historia (sigan su ejemplo ;) ) ajajaja sara millones de gracias lectores como tu son ls que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo, gracias por tu apoyo incondicional y espero que te siga gustando la historia.**

**Porfis dejen rebiew**

**paz**


	8. padres

**Hehehehe me gustaria tener una excusa por haber tardado tanto con este capi….pero la vdd es que no la tengo hehe perdón deveras, estuve desconectada de mi escritura por varios días pero bno aquí esta el capi, recuerden que desde este momento la histodia empieza unos años mas delante de la boda asi q bno disfrútenlo.**

**Cap8. Padres.**

La brisa era suave, y el dia soleado, los ojos de yuuki viajaban de los bellos lirios a el cuadro, el cual recibia pequeños retoques delicados y finos como la mano que lo pintaba.

Yuuki estaba parada a medio jardín con el cabello recogido en u tipo de moña floja y usaba un delantal blanco ya manchado de pintura, sobre su mejilla había una pequeña mancha de pintura blanca, se alejo un poco del cuadro para admirar su obra y se dedico una pequeña sonrisa, pintar se había convertido en un pequeño placer que se daba guztosa cada vez que tenia oportunidad, salir de la vida cotidiana para sumergirse en el arte era un hobbi que no se arriesgaría a desperdiciar.

-mama!- grito desde la puerta de salida al jardín la pequeña niña de cabellos negros y ojos café.

-hana- le dijo a su sonriente hija- despertaste crei que dormirías todo el dia.

La niña comezo a correr fuera en el jardín en dirección a su madre que la esperaba con una sonrisa y la atrapo en un calido abrazo.

-donde están papa y mi hermano?- pregunto al tiempo que liberaba el abrazo de su madre.

-tu padre y tu hermano salieron en la mañana a hacer unas compras, no deven tardar en volver.

la pequeña sonrrio y corrió hacia la amaca, la cual estaba suspendida entre don manzanos grandes y llenos de frutos frescos, yuuki le siguió para acostarse a su lado, era una amaca bastante amplia donde cabia toda la familia.

Ambas guardaban un silencio relajante y de unión, alzaban sus manos al cielo mientras el sol las golpeaba y sus manos se sentían calidas, era como tratar de tocar el sol, miraban las ramas de los arboles que yacían sobre ellas y como los finos rayos de luz traspasaban entre las ojas dando un tranquilo y bello espectáculo.

Yuuki dirigio la mirada a su pequeña hija, su amada hija, la cual tenia la mirada perdida al cielo, su cabello negro como el de su padre pero laceo como el de ella caia sobre su pequeño rostro a ligeras y sus ojos cafes grandes y bellos acompañados de un rostro de facciones finas y una piel aperlada. Con su mano yuuki corrió los cabellos que la pequeña tenia en su rostro, la niña separo los ojos del cielo y le dedico una sonrisa a su madre, ambas solo se quedaron allí disfrutando el momento.

-mama, hana!- grito el pequeño niño de cabello negro laceo y ojos borgoña.

La pequeña se lebanto de la amaca y corrió a los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo con sus brazos fuertemente.

-kai-onisan regresaste!- dijo sin liberar su abrazo- te extrañe mucho!

-yo también hana- el chico deciso el abrazo y saco de su bolcillo una pequeña cajita roja- mira hana lo compre para ti.

-onisan, gracias!- dijo feliz al tiempo que corria con su hermana al interior de la casa.

-no te recuerdan a alguien?- pregunto kaname que ahora se encontraba parado al lado de la amaca mirando a yuuki con esos maravillosos ojos borgoña, jamas se cansaría de esos ojos.

-mmmm no, no se ocurre nadie- yuuki sonrrio y kaname le devolvió la sonrisa.

Kaname se sento al lado de yuuki y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, luego paso el brazo por su espalda rodeándola en un abrazo medio y acostándose completamente en la amaca. Yuuki una vez mas miro el cielo, sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos y aspirando el aroma de kaname quien la miraba sin cansancio, recorriendo con sus ojos cada una de las facciones de yuuki, sus ojos cafes, su suave piel, sus dulces labios, su belleza, la amaba y jamas se abia sentido mas feliz.

-que envidia te tengo- le dijo yuuki con una sonrisa.

-por que?-pregunto chistoso.

-nustros hijos son iguales a ti- dijo en un pequeño puchero.

Kaname le dio un beso fugaz en los labios.

-hana tiene tus ojos- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-si y tu cabello, y kai tiene tu cabello, ojos sejas boca- dijo enfurruñada- es un tu miniatura.

Kaname le dio un nuevo beso fugaz y la abrazo con fuerza.

-si tanto te molesta deveriamos tratar de tener mas hijos- yuuki se ruborizo al máximo y se escondio en el pecho de kaname, por lo cual el no pudo resistir sonreir con pocardia- tal vez asi los genes actúen a tu favor.

Yuuki alzo la mirada para encontrarse con esos picaros ojos borgoña.

-ni lo sueñes- dijo con firmeza pero en un tono de juego, kaname rio y la abrazo con fuerza.

-que problema tienes con darme hijos?-pregunto mientras le daba un beso en la frente.

-que mania tienes tu con los niños?-se defendió.'

-que quiero una familia amplia, tu yo y muchos hijos, una vida perfecta no crees?

-supongo-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba de la amaca y le tendia su mano- vamos.

-a donde?-preunto confuso.

Yuuki se quito el delantal de pintura lentamente y se lo lanzo, entonces comenzó a caminar hacia la casa y se detuvo justo en frente de la casa para girarse y mirarlo pícaramente.

-que no vienes, kaname?- pregunto y entro a la casa.

Kaname se quedo pensativo en la amaca tratando de digerir lo que había acabado de ocurrir y entonces en un rápido movimiento se paro de la amaca y salio corriendo al interior de la casa.

….

Ya era tarde, yuuki estaba ,edio dormida en la cama y kaname estaba leyendo un libro, el dia había pasado rápido y era complicado cuidar a los niños, pero ninguno de los dos se había sentido tan bien en su vida.

Yuuki estab feliz no solo por ella, sino también por kaname, le agradaba ver ese destello de felicidad en esos ojos borgoña, ese destello que antes no era bicible, antes sus ojos solo mostraban trsteza y preocupación, eran frios, hermosamente frios, tanto que dolia mirarlo a los ojos, pero ahora solo sentía calidez y felicidad.

El sueño le estaba ganando, sus parpados se sentían como piedras pero no quería dormir.

-yuuki- dijo kaname que se había pocicionado sobre ella, a solo escasos centímetros de su rostro y su aliento golpeaba la cara de yuuki con delicadeza- duérmete ya, ah sido un dia agitado-dijo preocupado pero con un tono de picardía el cual yuuki noto con facilidad, a el le encantaba molestarla cada vez que podía.

- no me molestes- dijo encogiéndose, kaname sonrrio y la beso para seguir concentrado en su libro.

La puerta de la habitación se habrio y se vio parada ua pequeña niña de cabello negro y ojos café, en sus manos tenia una manta y un osito de peluche.

-papa- dijo sobándose los ojos.

-hana…-serro el libro-…que pasa pequeña?

-tube una pesadilla-dijo- no puedo dormir…

Kaname le dedico una pequeña sonrisa, no había cosa que amara mas que a sus hijos.

…

Eran casi la una de la mañana cuando yuuki despertó de repente, kaname no estaba en la cama por lo cual decidio ir en su busca, se lebanto de la cama y comenzó a caminar ppor la casa, habiro la puerta de la habitación de kai, el pequeño estaba completamente dormido, yuuki acaricio su cabello y le beso la frente, el pequeño se remobio un poco en las cobijas y siguió durmiendo.

Yuuki continuo su búsqueda hasta toparse con el estudio de kaname, la luz estaba encendida, pero no había nadie en el escritorio, entonces su mirada se dirigio al sofá…y allí estaban, kaname estaba acostado a lo largo del sofá con hana acostada en su pecho, de la mano de su ya dormido esposo colgaba un libro de cuentos, no podía creer que se habían quedado dormidos allí.

Yuuki se hacerco y le quito el libro de la mano a kaname, luego los arropo con la pequeña manta, la niña se movió un poco y kaname la rodeo aun completamente dormido con sus brazos, yuuki no podía evitar sonrreir, definitivamente kaname era un buen padre.

**Bno hasta aqqi deveras perdón por la demora pero bueno publique no?**

**Gracias a flor y a sara una vez mas por su apoyo, estuve corta de inspiración…..muy corta pero bno espero q les halla gustado y hasta la próxima.**

**paz**


	9. hermanos

**Hola, hello, chao, ohaio, aloha heheheh, eh regresado, gracias por los q han seguido mi historia de cerca y q se han molestado en leer pues es muy importante para mi, una vez mas y aun q suene mamon lo boy a sequir repitiendo millones de gracias a sara y flor, chicas la amo por q jamas dejan de leer y dejar rebiew su apoyo incondicional me ayuda aseguir adelanta aun cundo no hay mas para exprimir a mi cerebro.**

**Iruze-chan, me alegra mucho q te ala gustado, por lo de las teclas es q tengo portátil nuevo y las teclas se me hacen algo raras….q vergüenza de error…pero bno ahaha si tengo planes para zero pero un poco mas adelante asi q porfis ten paciencia.}**

**Sara, hahahaha gracias, no hay de q, gracias por sequir en mi historia eres un gran apoyo eh inpiracion saber q alguien esta pendiente de las actualizaciones y no pienso dejar de escribir por ahora.**

**Flor, GRACIAS! Ahahah pero igual quería pedir perdón pues no tenia excusas por la tardanza, tambie has sido de gran apoyo y gracias, me alegra que te alla gustado.**

**Bno sin mas aquí esta el noveno cap de sentimientos.**

**Cap9. Hermanos**

-hana- se escucho la voz del pequeño niño que estaba parado junto a la cama de su hermana, quien abrió los ojos lentamente distinguiéndolo de idmediato.

-mmm…¿Qué pasa kai?-pregunto somnolienta.

-no puedo dormir-declaro-puedo…¿quedarme aquí esta noche?...digo…si no te molesta…-por suerte la habitación estaba a oscuras, pues sus mejillas se habían adornado de un suave color carmín.

-no…-dijo la niña-…no te preocupes ven- dijo corriéndose un poco para dar espacio a su hermano.

El chico se acostó junto a su hermana y le dio una pequeña sonrisa, se cubrió con la manta y su hermana serro los ojos para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Kai trato de imitarla, ese ambiente era acogedor, relajante, dulce, podía sentir la respiración de su hermanita, sentía el calor que emanaba su cuerpo y su rostro apcible, con esas negras pestañas cayendo suavemente sobre sus megillas, su piel de perlas y sus hermosos labios, esos hermosos labios rosados, y sus sedoso cabello negro como el suyo.

La pequeña hiso un pequeño movimiento, inconscientemente kai comenzó a acercarse cada vez mas a su hermana y llebo su mano a esos rosados labios pasando con suavidad sus dedos sobre los labios y luego recorriendo delicadamente los rasgoz de todo el rostro de la pequeña, estaba completamente facinado con su belleza, comenzó a acariciar el cabello de la niña, ese sedoso y largo cabello envolvía su mano jugueteando con el delicadamente como si pudiera quebrarse en su mano, era tanta su fascinación que no se percato de que la pequeña había habiero sus ojos marron y lo observaba divertida a su hermano que parecía estar sumergido en una especie de trance. Una risita resonó suave en la habitación sacando al pequeño de su mundo perdido en su hermana, la niña lo miraba con una sonrisita picara y graciosa a lo que el niño se puso lo suficientemente rojo como para ser notado en la escasa visibilidad de la habitación, kai solto el cabello de su hermana y se giro completamente avergonzado, pero los brazos de su hermana lo rodearon en un suave abrazo.

-oni-san…me gusta que seas asi de tierno-dijo en su megilla.

-hana…-ahora estaba seguro de que era una cereza y estaba empezando a convertirse en una manzana.

El pequeño se giro y junto su frente con la de su hermanita mientras la abrazaba por detrás de la cabeza y su hermana hiso lo mismo.

-cuando seamos grandes seremos iguales a mama y papa- declaro el pequeño y su hermana le debolvio una enorme sonrisa para que después ambos que quedaran dormidos en un calido abrazo.

**Si ya se esta muy corto sino que estaba viendo tv y no se por q demonios pero me surgio la idea y no me pude resistir a escribirla hehehehe pero bno prometo un capitulo mas largo para la próxima.**

**Paz.**

**Obligatorio dejar review!**


	10. el regreso

**Hola aquí estoy de nuevo con ustedes presentándoles el 10cimo capitulo de sentimientos, lo pueden creer? Ps yo no hehehe, gracias a los que me han seguido significa mucho para mi y voy dando aviso de que ya casi llegamos al final de mi historia faltan cerca de dos o tres capis no se aun no es seguro.**

**Lesty: muchas gracias em alegra que te alla gustado mi historia y tmn me alegro de tener mas lectores que me apoyen significa mucho.**

**Sara: hehehe si lo de la frase me gusto pese que es la misma que usaron sus padres de niños y me los imaginaba igual ya que amooo esa escena de la serie. **

**Flor: muack gracias!, pero no te mato ps sigues viva no?... gracias, no mueras porfis te necesito ahaha ya me pase por tu historia, ES HERMOSA, y se la recomiendo a todo el mundo deveras esta bastante interesante y me atrapo gracias por seguir conmigo y animo para terminar tu historia.**

**Esto no me pertenece, ya lo eh intentado, pero después de algunos gritos, jalones de pelo mordidas, arañazos y visitas al hospital….no logre nada asi que la serie sigue perteneciendo a Matsuri hino, mi única ganancia con esto es tener el placer de escribir a mi publico.**

**Cap 10. Regreso.**

-auelo!- grito el niño mientras corria a los brazos del hombre parado junto a la puerta.

-kai cuanto has crecido, estas enorme pequeño- decía el director alborotándole los cabellos para luego abrazarlo fuertemente.

-no respiro- aclaro el joven y el hombre lo solto del agarre para dedicarle una gran sonrisa.

-me alegra que estes aquí abuelo!

-a mi también me alegra- sonrrio- uh…donde esta tu hermana?

-director croos!- se escucho una dolce boz al tiempo que aparecia frente a ellos una pequeña niña de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos café, utilizaba un hermoso vestido color blanco con medias veladas y unos lindos zapatitos negros, su deslubrante sonrisa ilumino la habitación y habos tanto hombre como niño se quedaron paralizados ante su belleza.

-h-hana-logro decir por fin el hombre sin quitar esa cara de atontado.

-director croos, me alegra que alla venido!-dijo la niña.

-por favor dime abuelooo!- lloriqueo el hombre a pies de la niña- por que no puedes?...

-es gracioso, director-rio la niña de una manera adorable.

-eres igual a tu madre!-dijo con una gota en la frente y la mirada baja- pero hana!...-dijo mirándola una vez mas-…como una niña de tu edad puede tener semejantes atributos a su favor, eres completamente hermosa.

-gracias!-rio.

-directo croos!- dijo kaname al tiempo que bajaba por las escaleras con una gran sonrisa, al llegar abajo tomo a hana en brazos y con una mano saludo al director formalmente.

-kaname!...que alegría verte no has cambiado mucho- dijo mirándolo de arriba abajo-sigues igual de guapo…-dijo casi en un susurro.

-uhg?-dijo kaname que no estaba seguro de lo que escuho-etoo…que?

-eheheheh nada nada kaname, no me agás caso-rio nervioso.

-pues yo si creo que papa es muy guapo- sonrrio la niña en los brazos de su padre, era lógico que escucho.

-gracias hana-sonrrio kaname.

-director- se escucho la voz de yuuki bajando por las escaleras.

-que les cuesta decirme papa…-dijo con una gota en la cabeza y la miradabaja.

-yuuki…-sonrrio al ver a la pequeña niña que crio ahora convertida en una hermosa mujer, su vestido azul cielo llegaba hasta las rodillas pero la falda era suelta dándole gracia a sus movimientos y sus hombros estaban al descubierto mostrando su bella piel con las mangas cortas azul cielo sujetas a los brazos, tenia unos tacones blancos algo altos y su largo cabello castaño se mecia conforme ella se movia, lo mirava con cariño conesos grandes ojos café y sus largas pestañas caian dulcemente sobre sus mejillas cuando serraba los ojos al parpadear. Yuuki llego hasta el con los brazos extendidos para darle un abrazo, el cual croos hacepto con gusto- estas hermosa-dijo con una sonrisa.

-gracias…-dijo sonriente también-…a ti tampoco te han sentado mal los años…papa- el director lanzo lagrimas de cocodrilo al escucharla.

-hehe…gracias yuuki- en forma era sierta, el director seguía llevando su típica cola de caballo atada con una cinta, su laceo y rubio cabello caia por su espalda y conservaba esos bellísimos ojos café miel amables y calidos, su cara era prácticamente la misma a excepción de la ahora poco visible arruga que se asomaba en su frente…seguía siendo apuesto- etoo…hehehehe traje algunos regalos!

-bien regalos!-grito la pequeña alzando los brazos.

-calma hana- dijo kaname sonriente al tiempo que bajaba a la niña al suelo para que se dirigiese hacia el director.

-quiero ver quiero ver!- gritaban emocionados los niños al tiempo que jalaban del abrigo del director que reia gracioso.

-esta bien, esta bien…-se dirijio a la puerta y tomo unas pequeñas cajitas, una roja y una azul-…mira hana- dijo dándole la cajita roja, lugo estiro la azul hacia el pequeño-…y esta es la tuya kai.

-gracias- dijeron al unísono.

Hana se dedico a abrir su regalo con rapidez, en su interior se encontraba una pequeña cajita musical con una figurita de una niña que giraba en el medio, tenia unas pequeñas joyas rubie y esmeraldas incrustadas en los bordes y el color blanco de la cajita brillaba como e sol.

-es…hermoso…-sonrrio- muchas gracias abuelito!-y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-No hay de que hana…kai por que no abres el tuyo?-lo animo.

-esta bien- sonrrio el niño al tiempo que despedazaba el papel para encontrar un soldado tayado a la perfección, llevaba su arma al hombro y su traje rojo brillaba, tenia una placa dorasa a los pies con su nombre inscrito- esta genial abuelo!- lo abrazo.

-me alegra que les guste.

-bien…papa, por que no pasamos al jardín, seguro tienes hambre.

-pues…esto yo no…- justo en ese momento rugio su estomago delatando su estado, no es que quisiera incomodar, claro ellos no tenían que comer nada, niciquiera los niños, la sangre que obtenían les era suficiente para vivir satisfechos, el era el único que necesitaba la comida humana.

La niña rio al escuchar el estomago del hombre rugir y comenzó a jalar de la manga de su chaqueta para dirigirse al jardín.

El hombre no se resistió, en verdad tenia hambre.

-esto…si que es una linda casa…-dijo mirando el amplio salón de techo alto hasta el segundo piso, te techo finamente decorado y baldosa fina, los amplio muebles y el gran espacio….era muy elegante.

-gracias- dijo kaname orgulloso, pues había escogido el mismo la casa….la decoración la hiso yuuki, y no quedo para nada mal.

El jardín era bastante amplio, lo primero que noto fue lo amplio que era, una pequeña zona verde con unos cuantos cultivo de lirios por allí, había un pequeño trampolín seguramente perteneciente a los niños, habían barios arboles y entre dos manzanos colgaba una amaca bastante amplia y había una mesa de picnic en donde los sentaron, los niños se situaron a sus lados y kaname y yuuki al frente.

La tarde transcurrió tranquila, el dia era muy bello y tranquilo pero el director tenia un importante viaje por realizar a Rumania esa noche por lo que no pudo quedarse por mucho tiempo.

-mama…¿el abuelito se tuene que ir ya?- pregunto triste el niño.

-si corazón, pero regresara pronto- aclaro.

-adios abuelito- dijo la niña al tiempo que abrazaba fuertemente al hombre.

El niño la imito y abrazo a su abuelo con fuerza.

-adios chicos- dijo el director con sus manos en la cabeza de los pequeños.

- yuuki…- la lamo kaname-…llevare a tu padre al aeropuerto, no tardare.

-si, gracias kaname- le sonrrio y le dio un beso en la mejilla a lo cual kaname la tomo y de dio otro pero en la boca, yuuki se ruborizo y se dirigio a abrazar a su padre- adiós papa, ten buen viaje.

-gracias yuuki…-sonrrio pero luego su cara cambio de manera repentina-…eto yuuki, hay un reporte de que zero esta en Londres, se que zero no cumplio su promesa aquella vez en tu boda pero…cuídense mucho, nada asegura el que esta vez sea igual.

Yuuki se tenso por completo, por que su vida siempre tenia que ser así, esperaba no ver a zero desde el día de su boda, "tómalo como un pequeño regalo de bodas" dijo el "recuerda que la promesa sigue en pie", ese día zero no la asesino, temía el dejar solo a kaname, pero ahora temia no solo por ellos dos son por sus dos hijos que jugaban con inocencia en la sala.

-s-si- dijo por fin- estaremos bien papa.

El director asintió con la cabeza y salio de la casa seguido por kaname.

Yuuki serró la puerta algo choqueada aun, pero reacciono al sentir una pequeña mano tomando la suya.

-quiero tomar un baño mami- el pequeño niño la miraba sonriente y dulce.

-esta bien kai- dijo yuuki y comenzó a caminar con el escaleras arriba.

La pequeña hana estaba acostada boca abajo en el sofá de la amplia sala con su libro de cuentos preferidos, amaba esas lindas historias llenas de magia y finales felices que su padre siempre le contaba, estaba feliz, hace tiempo no veía a su abuelito, esperaba verlo pronto y que su padre regresara para acostarse con el como acostumbraba cada vez que quería, su padre siempre le decía que ella era una estrella que brillaba fuertemente ante sus ojos y que todos los días agradecía tener sus tres luceros que no permitían que el callera en ningún momento, su familia era su fuerza.

El sonido de golpes en la puerta desviaron su atención, su madre siempre le decía que no abriera por si sola la puerta, pero ahora ella le estaba dando un baño a kai y no había nadie mas que abriera.

La niña bajo del sofá y camino a la puerta principal donde la insistencia de los golpes se hacia presente por lo cual se apresuro y abrió la puerta de un tirón.

-buena…s...-se quedo quieta al ver al hombre de la puerta, tenia el pelo blanco plata y unos ojos violetas que la miraban de una manera intimidante, como si no esperara verla, era una mirada que mezclaba profunda tristeza con odio y repulsión hacia la pequeña niña, tenia un tatuaje en el cuello con un símbolo desconocido y estaba muy tenso- a…a quien necesita señor?-pregunto con miedo.

El hombre dio un paso al frente obligándola a retroceder, y dio otro y otro, la niña retrocedía, quería gritar pero nada salía de su garganta, entonces sus pies le fallaron y tropezó cayendo fuertemente cerrando los ojos, escucho un sonido metálico y alzo la mirada hacia el hombre que le apuntaba con un arma.

-papi…-dijo la niña.

Solo se escucho el estruendo de la bala, seguido de un cuerpo que caia al suelo y un golpe seco.

Todo se convirtió en oscuridad.

**Y aquí nos quedamos por ahora, lamento la tardanza, tuve un mega bajo de inspiración y no tenia idea de que escribir ya que tenia una idea clara de lo que quería para el final pero no savia como introducir a el, yo creo que solo queda escribir un capi, o dos si me llega mas inspiración, pero el final ya esta planeado por lo cual no quiero que se pierdan de nada, gracias a los que siguen con migo y les agradecería eternamente un rebiew, es gratis :D hehehe bueno paz a tobos**

**Mary-nyaa fuera!**


	11. el final para un nuevo comienzo

**Yyyyyy eh regresado TAN TAN TAN como están mi publico?...yo muy bien, hemos llegado al penúltimo capi de sentimientos y yo todavía no me lo creooo, bueno resumen, en el capi anterior hubo dos personajes pasados, uno de ellos el director croos o amado abuelo y también zeroo!, una vez mas aclaro que esta serie no es miaaaa…..lastimosamente le pertenece a matsuri hino, la muy egoísta no me la ah querido dar…si fuera mia quien sabe que pasaría en ella muahahahaha!, kyaaaa bueno sin mas aquí esta el capitulo 11 de sentimientos CASI ES EL FINAL!**

**Cap11. El final para un nuevo comienzo.**

-papi…-dijo la niña.

El sonido de la bala sonó fuertemente, seguido del golpe seco de un cuerpo al golpearse contra el suelo y un sonido metálico penetrante en el seguido silencio.

-que fue eso?- pregunto el niño que se encontraba ahora cubierto con una toalla junto a la bañera, su cabello estaba mojado y ya comenzaba a sentir el frio debido a la humedad de su piel.

-no lo se- yuuki giro la mirada hacia la puerta de salida del baño, ese sonido le era muy familiar, demasiado familiar para su propio gusto, sintió como se le erizaba la piel y sus piernas comenzaban a temblar, aquel sonido producido por la ya conocida bloody rouse….lo podría identificar a kilómetros….aunque quisa fue solo una mala jugada de su mente, ¿o no?, entonces sus piernas comenzaron a tembrar una vez mas victimas de un solo pensamiento…hana.- k-kai por favor ve a tu cuarto y quédate allí ¿si?, regresare pronto.

El chico asintió con la cabeza y se dirigio a su habitación.

Yuuki salio del baño y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, no savia por que, pero sus piernas se negaban a descender por la escalera, tenia miedo de lo que pudiese encontrar, tenia miedo de lo que pudiese pasar…

Comenzó a descender por la escalera con lentitud, teniendo cuidado de no emitir ruido alguno, cruzo pegada a la pared todo el trallecto hasta llegar al borde final, con cuidado asomo ligeramente su cabeza, la luz estaba encendida por lo cual le tomo unos segundos adaptar sus ojos pero lo que vio la dejo paralizada.

Zero se encontraba estampado fuertemente contra la pared, siendo sujetado del cuello por kaname, el cual se notaba aplicaba una fuerza descomunal sobre el cuello del peli plata y las grietas en la pared eran presentes mostrando la presion aplicada, la bloody rouse estaba a los pies de kaname y la mano de zero estaba sujeta a uno de los hombros de kaname mientras la otra se estiraba ligeramente temblorosa como si por arte de magia pudiera lograr tomar la bloody rouse de nuevo, lo cual no era posible ya que ni sus pies lograban tocar el suelo.

-kaname…-fue prácticamente un susurro, pero el pelinegro giro sus ojos sin mover el resto del cuerpo, aunque el peli plata pareció no haberla escuchado.

Entonces algo mas llamo su atención….un pequeño cuerpecito tirado en el suelo, su cuerpo estaba semi girado, recostado sobre sus costillas y uno de sus brazos mientras el otro caia sobre su cuerpo inmóvil y en una posición dolorosa que llevaba el brazo tras la espalda, su cabeza estaba estampada sobre el suelo.

-h-hana…-no savia que hacer su cuerpo se paralizo, le dolia, sus piernas temblaban y sintió como su corazón daba un vuelco tan grande que era como si hubiera dejado de latir…como si hubiera muerto….hana….-dio un paso a frente saliendo de atrás de la pared, lo cual zero noto dejando la mirada clavada en ella, siguiendo con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos. Yuuki camino hacia el frente con las piernas temblorosas, el corazón le tapia con fuerza, se inclino sobre el pequeño eh indefenso cuerpo de la niña, la cual tenia los ojos abiertos, aquellos ojos café, lo único que eredo de ella, estaban abiertos con la mirada al basio, las lagrimas se secaban con lentitud sobre las mejillas de la pequeña, yuuki levanto con cuidado a la niña y una línea de sangre se deslizo por la frente de la pequeña, yuuki corrió con cuidado el laceo cabello de la niña de su rostro para ver la herida producida por el impacto de la bala, estacionada en la mitad de la frente de la pequeña, yuuki no pudo evitar lanzar un sonoro gemido que fue seguido de una gruesa capa de lagrimas- tu….ha-hana…-yuuki bajo la mirada y recostó su cabeza sobre el pecho del pequeño cuerpo que sujetaba en sus brazos y comenzó a sollozar con fuerza.

Kaname miro esa escena con el dolor mas fuerte que había sentido a lo largo de su vida, mas fuerte que la perdida de sus padres…mas fuerte que todos aquellos años de soledad, sentía que el alma se le venia a sus pies, pero…esa tristeza comenzó a convertirse en ira….

Sin darse cuenta kaname había comenzado a aflojar el agarre en el cuello de zero, lo cual el peli plata aprovecho para levantar sus piernas y dar una fuerte patada, mandando a volar a kaname el cual choco contra una de las mesas de la sala, la cual se giro fuertemente dejándolo fuera de la vista entre un montón de cosas rotas.

Zero se recupero con facilidad y tomo rápidamente la bloody rouse caminando hacia donde se encontraba yuuki, apuntándole con el arma, yuuki alzo la mirada y clavo los ojos en los del violeta pero los desvió con rapidez y abrazo el cuerpo mas al de ella y cerro los ojos con fuerza esperando el impacto de la bala.

Pero entonces otra presencia se hizo presente, un pequeño niño se encontraba parado en mitad de la sala mirando la escena con gran furia.

-desgraciado!-grito el niño el cual salió corriendo hacia el peli plata el cual de dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, pero el niño volvió a pararse y trato de dar un puño al hombre, el cual lo esquiva con un giro y con un pie lo hizo tropezar para luego apuntar su bloody rouse….y disparar.

-kai!- grita yuuki de una manera desgarradora.

Yuuki comienza a correr hacia zero pero el la golpea en el rostro derribándola con fecilidad, pero entonces zero vuelve a bolar hacia la pared donde kaname lo golpeo una y otra vez con toda su fuerza hasta que el peli plata cayo al suelo adolorido.

-como te atreves…-dijo kaname con ira para después darle una patada en el abdomen-….como te atreves a herir a mis hijos-dio otra patada-…o a yuuki- finalizo.

Kaname se alejo del ahora inconsciente zero para dirigirse donde yuuki, la cual se havia arrastrado por el suelo, se arrodillo frente a ella para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ella murmuraba algo pero no podía comprender nada, miro de reojo y pudo ver los dos quietos cuerpos de los niños y se paro para dirigirse hacia ellos, pero entonces un sonido metálico llamo su atención y luego sintió un punzante dolor en su hombro derecho que comenzó a quemar mas de lo que deveria una bala normal, con la mano cubrió su hombro tratando de parar el sangrado y dirigio su mirada al peli plata.

-kaname!...-grito yuuki desde su lugar pero zero la interrumpio.

-mas bien…-dijo zero levantándose una vez mas-…tu como te atreves a quitarme a yuuki- dijo con ira-…y mas….como se atreven ustedes a engendrar esas bestias!- grito.

Yuuki se levanto y con toda su ira corrió hacia zero para golpearlo, pero el fue mas rápido y giro dándole un codazo en el estomago para luego darle una bofetada.

-eres una porquería yuuki- dijo de una manera fría, yuuki cayo al suelo y las lagrimas comenzaron a caer una vez mas por sus ojos café y sus hombros se movían con fuerza.

Entonces algo cambio, el viento helado comenzó a entrar por la ventana con una fuerza descomunal volteando los sopas, la padres comenzaron a a crujir y grandes grietas se formaron en ellas, las sombras negras comenzaron a salir de sus oscuros escondites y la oscuridad completa se hizo presente, el suelo bajo los pies de zero comenzó a quebrarse y las sombras tomaron sus pies impidiéndole escapar.

-q-que es esto!- dijo zero.

Los ojos borgoña de kaname brillaban como nunca, un aura oscura y maligna comenzó a surgir de el, sus negros cabellos se movían de manera violenta con el viento y su cara tenia la expresión de la mismísima muerte, camino varios pasos hasta situarse al frente de zero que forcejeaba contra las sombras que lo retenían.

Kaname se inclino y tomo la bloody rouse de zero para comenzar a juguetear con ella en sus manos.

-estas balas no son comunes…-dijo para detener el movimiento del arma en sus manos y apuntar directo a la cabeza de zero-…¿cierto zero?

Yuuki se asusto un poco, a pesar de lo que zero estaba haciendo, no podía imaginarlo muerto, era su mejor amigo, su hermano, su compañero y dueño de su cariño.

-¿Qué no piensas hablar?-reto kaname.

Ambos se retaban con la mirada, kaname necesitaba saber que contenían esas balas, el cuerpo de sus hijos aun eran muy jóvenes y deviles como para sanar tan rápido, sin embargo el era lo suficiente mente fuerte para sanar casi de manera inmediata….y esa herida aun no sanaba.

-bien, entonces zero….-puso su dedo en el gatillo y se preparo para disparar.

-NOO!- grito yuuki con toda su fuerza al tiempo que corria hacia donde se encontraban ambos y situarse justo frente de zero para defenderlo.

El arma se disparo.

**Kawaiiiiiiiiii solo falta un capi, no se a ustedes pero me gusto como termino este capi, ¿no?, gracias a todos los que han comentado se aprecia mucho, no creo que el otro capi sea muy largo, quería que este fuera el ultimo, pero quería dejarlo hasta aquí, no se me dio un pequeño ataque de inspiración y ya tengo toooooooooooooooodo el final, solo falta escribirlo kyaaaaa!**

**paz**


	12. gotas de sangre

**O fuck me tarde mucho!, perdón deberás no fue mi intención y mas para el ultimo capi heheheh pero bueno almeno publique ¿no?, gracias a todos los que han comentado, hago mi mayor esfuerzo por responder sus rebiews, tuve una gran decaída de inspiración y el ultimo capi es el mas difícil de escribir, o almeno eso pienso, uno siempre quiere dejar feliz al publico con el final y espero lograr ese resultado cuando lo lean. Flor, Sara ustedes fueron el público mas comprometido con mi historia ARIGAtOU OSAIMAS! Se aprecia mucho y me relaja saber que hay alguien que aprecia mi trabajo gracias gracias gracias, espero no decepcionarlas con este capi y que queden felices.**

**No falta decirles una vez mas que esto no me pertenece, vampire knigth es propiedad única de la gran matsuri hino, yo solo utilizo esta historia para diversión propia y la de mis lectores, graciaaaasss una vez mas a todos los que me siguen pese que no gano nada con esto y si fuera mio…..se asustarían de lo retorcida que puede llegar a ser la mente de una fan MUAHAHAHAHHAA!**

**Cap12. Gotas de sangre.**

La respiración de yuuki era agitada, le dolía la cabeza, sentía que su corazón estaba en la garganta y amenazaba con salir, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y todo su cuerpo le dolía de una manera cruelmente insoportable.

Yuuki estaba parada entre zero y kaname, zero tenia los ojos fuera de sus orbitas y su corazón latía con rapidez mientras miraba como el arma recién deparada humeaba un poco, el tímpano de yuuki se había roto y su oído sangraba levemente, kaname estaba mas tenso que nunca mientras sujetaba el arma que casi mata a yuuki junto al rostro de ella.

Yuuki casi podía sentir el calor de el arma, había estado a punto de morir y no sabía bien el por que.

Claro que zero era su hermano….su mejor amigo…su confidente y familia, pero…también era aquella persona que juro matarla, aquella persona que la miraba con odio y repulsión, aquella que había erido a sus hijos aun a un grado desconocido, aquella…que estaba volviendo su presente una pesadilla completa y caminaba sobre los pedazos rotos.

-y-yuuki…-solto kaname aun muy tenso.

Yuuki giro sus ojos para encontrarse con unos ojos confundidos, esos ojos borgoña la miraban como nunca, no comprendían, no podían…

Entonces una mano tomo el cuello de yuuki desprevenida apretándolo con un punzante dolor al que no pudo evitar lanzar un gemido desgarrador mientras la jalaban hacia atrás para impactar contra el pecho de zero mientras la inmovilizaba con la otra mano.

-z…z-zero- gimió yuuki.

-suéltala…-amenazo kaname con sus ojos vueltos rojo sangre brillando una vez mas.

-no…-dijo zero sacando una navaja y colocándola frente al cuello de yuuki-…esto se acaba aquí.

-zero…-dijo kaname-…no crees que ya has llegado muy lejos?...¿no crees que ya has destruido suficiente?...además…

-tu me quitaste mi vida!-casi le grito.

-….

- tu me arrebataste todo… mi padre siempre te prefirió…

-zero sabes que eso no es…

-yuuki te prefirió!... no tengo familia, amigos, todo por culpa de estos asquerosos purasangres de mierda que creen que pueden tomarlo todo sin permiso!

-…- kaname se limito a guardar silencio.

-tu siempre tan perfecto, me lo quietaste todo…todo lo que quedaba, mi padre ya ah pagado…- no había que pensar mucho para entender, kaname había dejado solo al director en el aeropuerto, indefenso, nciquiera espero para ver que subiera a salvo al avión por la promesa que dio a yuuki de llegar temprano-…ahora es tu turno.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Tu me quitaste a yuuki…y ahora yo te la quitare junto con esos asquerosos monstros que han procreado.

-¿…..qu..e…- casi susurro kaname al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para mirar los dos cuerpos inertes de los niños que aun no se levantaban…tal ves…estaban…estaban…¿muertos?.

-como escuchaste….esas asquerosas cosas no volverán a despertar.

Algo dentro de kaname se rompió, le hizo daño, era como si le hubieran clavado una espada en el corazón, sentía que sus piernas le fallaban, pero no se dejo caer, sus ojos comenzaron a nublarse, y sabia que iva a llorar, pero no podía mostrarse asi frente a zero, no ahora, no podía dejarse vencer, tenia que seguir, o lo perdería todo aun mas rápido.

Entonces zero grito, o mas bien fue un fuerte gemido de dolor punzante y luego vio caer a yuuki al suelo.

Yuuki tenia el Artemis en la mano, el cual reaccionaba al contacto quemando su delicada mano, pero parecía no importarle, había hacendado un buen golpe al cuello de zero que inmediatamente recibió la enorme descarga de dolor.

-que patético eres zero…-dijo por fin yuuki al tiempo que soltaba su Artemis mostrando su enrojecida y dolorida mano- culpas a los para sangres y a todos los vampiros por tu desgracia, acabando con todo lo que alguna vez amaste….

-cállate!

-…pero tu también eres como nosotros zero…-zero habrio los ojos casi con agresividad-…¡o es que se te olvido?...¿olvidaste que bebiste la sangre de kaname….o la mia?- zero parecía una estatua y yuuki le also la mirada…le estaba sonriendo, era una sonrisa dulce…tierna y amable, pero sus ojos no sonrreian, por el contrario esos ojos cafes parecieron los mas tristes que había visto en toda su vida- te quiero zero…-dijo y zero sintió como si su corazón se quebrara mientras una lagrima se deslizaba por la mejilla de yuuki…una lagrima de sangre.

-yuuki…-dijo kaname con dolor.

-esto es por mis hijos…que ya nunca despertaran…y por mi padre…que extrañare hasta el final de mis días….-dijo yuuki mientras otra gota se deslizaba por su otra mejilla y sus ojos se tornaban rojos sangre. 

**-**y-yuuki…que bas…?- pero ya era tarde en menos de dos segundos zero estaba en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, convulsionando, gritando….

-te quiero mucho zero…-dijo llorando yuuki mientras los sonidos de los huesos quebrándose y el olor a sangre invadían el lugar.

Zero estaba en el suelo, sus manos y piernas estaban rotas…le dolía…le dolía mucho, pero las células de su cuerpo actuaban con rapidez sanando las heridas, pero no lo suficientemente rápido.

-yuuki…-dijo una vez mas kaname que la observaba inmóvil desde su lugar mientras yuuki se levantaba del suelo, comenzó a dar pasos descoordinados, parecía que fuera a desmayarse, pero de sierta forma eran decididos y fuertes, se agacho levemente u tomo la bloody rouse acariciándola con sus dedos mientras nuevas lagrimas de sangre se deslizaban por sus mejillas.

Camino hasta quedar frente a zero que la miraba tratando de controlar su irregular respiración a causa del dolor.

Yuuki se posiciono en cuclillas junto a zero.

-zero…supongo…que si será el final…-dijo bajando la mirada.

Zero alzo la vista al techo como si a través de el pudiera ver el cielo estrellado y sonrrio.

_Eres increíble yuuki…_

_Tan bella…_

_Y tan fuerte…._

_Ojala las cosas hubieran sido diferentes._

-me alegro de haberte visto por ultima vez…aunque hubiera sido para intentar matarte.

Yuuki no dijo nada, solo le dedico un llanto mudo, se inclino y beso su frente para después acariciar sus plateados cabellos.

-siempre serás mi hermano zero…

Luego se levanto del suelo con la blody rouse en sus manos, zero serró los ojos para después sentir el punzante dolor y sumergirse en la oscuridad…para siempre.

OoOoOoOOOOOOo

-yuuki…yuuki…-la llamaba kaname, aunque para yuuki esa voz jamás se había escuchado mas lejana.

Yuuki se encontraba de rodillas junto a los cuerpos de los niños, estaba destruida, lagrimas silenciosas caían de sus mejillas pero no borraban la marca de aquellas lagrimas rojas que habían brotado de sus ojos, sus ojos brillaban en un rojo brillante, incluso mas brillantes que los de kaname, que ahora relucían su color borgoña, pero estaban apagados, ya no savia que hacer, había perdido la mitad de su vida en tan poco tiempo, y el no pudo hacer nada para remediarlo.

Se inclino hasta donde estaba su amada, no quería ver pero no podía evitarlo, aquellos niños que tanto amo con toda su fuerza, tenían los ojos serrados, estaban tan tranquilos que parecían dormidos, con su mano acaricio sus cabellos con tanta delicadeza que apenas sintió el rose, las lagrimas secas estaban marcadas en las mejillas de ambos, pero descansaban tan serenamente que…creía…que en algún momento volverían a despertar.

Sus ojos se tornaron rojos nuevamente, pero se nublaron de inmediato, sintió como esas lagrimas saladas y amargas recorrían sus mejillas, le dolia el pecho, le pesaba, era un dolor punzante, deseaba morir, no podía mas, tantos años de soledad por fin habían compensado todo, dándole dos niños maravillosos que ahora no regresarían a el.

Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era ver esos bonitos ojos café que poseía hana, con su largo cabello negro, pidiéndole que le contara un cuento, o bailando frente a el con un muy bonito vestido sonriéndole como siempre. Ver la enorme sonrisa de kai, siempre alegre y optimista, jugueton, iva a ser un gran hombre, y se sentía orgulloso de poder decir que fue su padre.

Entonces sintió los sollozos de yuuki, eran pesados y contenidos pero llenos de dolor, sus hombros se movían con fuerza aunque su llanto era mas calmado, kaname la rodeo con sus brazos y la sostuvo con fuerza, por mas que ella tratara de controlarse, no podía, le dolía el corazón, sentía ira, la paredes comenzaron a agrietarse ante la descarga de poder y la casa crujía con fuerza como si fuera a explotar en mil pedazos.

-yuuki…-susurro kaname mientras la abrazaba con mas fuerza tratando de contenerla, pero yuuki no pudo mas, el grito salió de su garganta quemándola por dentro, estaba enojada, frustrada, confundida y triste, le dolía todo el cuerpo. Las ventanas colapsaron con gran fuerza enviando vidrios y objetos por el aire, quería desahogarse, pero entonces guardó silencio cuando algo cambio.

Los sollozos de kaname se escuchaban apenas audibles, pero claros, las lagrimas caían sobre el hombro y cuello de yuuki, jamás lo había visto asi, en la escuela siempre habían unos ojos tristes que la miraban, pero ahora, esos ojos estaban serrados con fuerza, el también necesitaba desahogarse, necesitaba soltar todo ese dolor o explotaría.

Las lámparas del techo se quebraron y el suelo comenzó a agrietarse, yuuki se giro para abrazarlo y el correspondió su abrazo mientras ella acariciaba su cabello y decía:

-ya, ya, ya, tranquilo, eres un buen niño, buen niño, tranquilo- ella no iba a detenerlo, sabia que el necesitaba llorar, y no hiva aa impedírselo.

Y asi se quedaron, abrazados llorando, desahogando su dolor, dando un mudo llanto a sus hijos, y al hombre que yuuki consideraba…su hermano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Yuuki se encontraba en el jardín trasero, le daba un ultimo retoque a las bellas roosas rojas acompañadas de lirios en el cuadro, tenia su cabello suelto y no usaba delantal, sin embargo no había ninguna mancha en su ropa manos o cara, estaba usando un bonito vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, pero sus pies estaban descalzos, le gustaba sentr la hierva umeda bajo sus pies, movia los dedos de vez en cuando para sentir mejor, esa sensación le encantaba, tarareava una canción de cuna y soplando trataba de mover un poco suf lequillo que ya estaba muy largo y le estovaba un poco en los ojos.

Entonces algo obtrullo su vista, frente a sus ojos de allaba una bonita rosa blanca on un liston rojo atado, la tomo con sus manos delicadamente y la olfateo, sonrrio y giro su rostro para hallarse con esos ojos borgoña que adoraba.

-es hermosa- dijo en señal de agradecimiento.

-igual que tu- dijo tomando su mano para guiarla consigo hasta la amaca.

-supuse que estarías qui ya que no estabas dentro.

-si…-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y la vista al cielo- …es realmente relajante pasar tiempo aquí.

Kaname tomo su mentón y la miro a los ojos, amaba sus grandes ojos café, le gustaba como lo miraban y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, sin soltarla aun la bilvio a observar.

-¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto.

-muy bien…-dijo yuuki acariciando su vientre con delicadeza- están tranquilos.** (waaa yo creo que todos entienden)**

- me alegro- sonrrio kaname y poso su mano sobre la de yuuki para sentir también, serro los ojos y sonrrio una vez mas, luego le dio un gran beso en la mejilla- este es un nuevo comienzo…

-si…juntos ahora y siempre…nadie lo evitara- dijo mirando a kaname con ojos decididos pero una amplia sonrisa adornando su rostro.

-siempre…-concluyo kaname.

_Talves todas esas lagrimas de sangre dolieron mucho_

_Pero valieron la pena_

_Ahora tenían una nueva oportunidad…un nuevo futuro_

_Y nadie podía impedirlo_

_¿o si_**?**

**FINNNN FINNN FINNNN!**

**Awww no puedo creer que lo termine!**

**Deveras lamento mucho la tardenza además de el bajo de inspiración tuve algunos problemas con el ingreso a mi cuenta…pero aquí estoy feliz, feliz, feliz**

**Gracias a todos los que estuvieron siempre conmigo apoyándome en todo lo que necesitaba, es muy especial para mi, estoy realmete contenta, me siento superada!**

**Recuerden que hacepto retos de manera habierta, asi que pueden dejar mensajes o incluso en los rebiew , anden no sean malos y sugeran, gracias gracias gracias!**

**Mari-nyaa fuera!**

**paz**


End file.
